Fearless
by MikaylaRose
Summary: A year after Alice has left, Underland learns of the existance of the Red Queens daughter but she isn't as much like her mother as hoped- could it be because of that tall man in a hat?
1. Preface

Authors Note:_ Why hello there to everyone who is reading this story! Time and time again I visit the wonderful world of fanfiction and read various romantic stories, always choosing NOT to join the bag-wagon of writing my own… but much to my despair, I now have. For starters I have ADORED Alice in Wonderland for years but could never come up with any stories for it, but after seeing the 2010 film a gazillion ideas filled my mind, and this is just one of them. So read as you will and please be nice…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story apart from my own creations_

Preface

~Before Alice~

Mother never explained to me why I was to call her Emerella instead of mother.

I supposed she just wanted to feel younger, but I never really asked.

I also wondered why she always insisted I always be surrounded by red: I must wear red, I must have a red bedroom and that I must dwell inside a red house.

As "Emerella" pulled the dark red hood over my head, I began to ponder over these things but knowing they would probably never be answered, I tucked them away along with all of my other emotions.

"Now, you just buy the sprouts and return here, alright?" Emerella drilled, her glossy red hair swaying when she pointed her bony finger at me. "Don't talk to anyone, don't do anything- just buy the sprouts and return- I don't want you spending too much time up at that imbeciles' place!"

I sighed inside.

"Oh Emerella, why do we hate the White Queen so? She seems… nice?" I stuttered, gripping the cloak she had insisted I wear.

Emerella's eyes suddenly looked sharply into mine, with a glare that could pierce the heart of the bravest lion.

"Don't you EVER say anything about THAT HIDEOUS WOMAN EVER AGAIN!? DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Emerella shrieked; her face mere inches from my own.

I could feel my heart burning and my ears beginning to pop. My legs shook and my chin began to wobble, just waiting for Emerella's cold, crusty hand to swipe across my face.

Emerella stepped back slightly and raised her hand.

I looked away, ready to be hit with such force that it would cause my cheeks to sting for hours… but nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked back to Emerella who was now grinning.

"Foolish girl," she hissed, before abruptly smacking me across the face and causing my hood to fall down and reveal my long blonde hair.

I felt the sting purse through my face and all over my body; the pain was immense- like jumping off a roof and landing face-first.

"Gah," Emerella said, as I forced my head back around to the front and spied her looking at my hair. "What repulsive hair."

My lower lip began to tremble, but I refused to allow myself to cry.

"Now get going! Before I throw-up," Emerella cried, whipping her head around and storming off into the kitchen.

I tugged the hood back over my head and picked up the basket on the table beside me, before opening the front door and leaving the house.

The sun was hot and the clouds were few, as I walked along the pathway towards the White Queen's castle.

Ever since I can remember, Emerella has been in an atrocious mood; always muttering about how horrid the White Queen was and how much she'd love to see her beheaded.

I decided to forget Emerella and everything that I was walking away from; after all I was heading into the White Queen's Castle for the official Castle Fair where there would be fine food, amazing acrobats and brilliant performers! How could I possibly think of something as dreadful as the thought of returning home when I had all that to look forward to!

I began to skip along the stone path, the basket in hand and humming a tune that I had just made up.

I skipped over a hill and once I had reached the top, I could see it- the White Queens Castle.

It was beautiful, with gleaming towers and luminescent pink trees that always seemed to shine. There were tall balconies with swans engraved into them with a giant picturesque maze garden that seemed to go on forever.

"How could Emerella hate something as exquisite as this?" I asked aloud, grinning.

I was suddenly filled with happiness, and a joy that I had never felt before.

I ran down the grassy hill, humming that tune even louder until even the birds in the trees began to sing along with me.

Once I had reached the bottom, I continued along to the palace; reaching the front gates and joining the crowds of people eager to have a wonder around.

We climbed some stairs and followed the bright windy path filled with merchants and street performers until we made our way to the main square where everyone who was anyone was spending the day.

I wondered past the stalls; smelling the glorious fresh fruit and flowers and laughing at the singing monkey and his cat friend.

The time drove on and I remembered that Emerella would soon be expecting me for tea.

I pulled the coins out from my pocket and purchased the sprouts before placing them into my wooden basket.

Thanking the stall owner, I sadly began to walk towards the exit when a loud cry of joy caught my attention.

I spun around to see a large crowd of people near exit, and they were cheering and applauding something? Or someone?

I pushed my way towards the crowd and edged through the mob of citizens until I reached the front.

They were crowded around a man; a very tall man, with bright orange hair and large emerald green eyes. He wore a smart outfit with an adorable hat atop his head.

"And sooo, ladies and non-ladies I shall now present to you the trick of a lifetime! It is called, 'Hat-Attack!'" the man announced, and the audience cheered.

I clapped politely as the man placed his hat on the ground.

He stepped back and was about to announce something to the audience when the hat began to rise.

The audience were silent, filled with shock and astonishment.

I looked back to the man, who looked as confused as we were which caused me to smile.

The hat suddenly began to twirl around in mid-air before stopping and slowly a bushy cat's face appeared under the hat, grinning broadly.

"Alright Hatty?" The Cat teased, laughing.

The audience were appalled and began to 'Boo' the man, thinking he was trying to con them.

"No! No that wasn't my plan!" The man stuttered, but the audience began to leave. "No, No wait!"

The Cat laughed and disappeared, the hat falling to the floor.

The crowd cleared quickly and the man's face turned to a frown as he turned towards the castle and began to walk away.

I picked up the hat and ran over to him.

"Hey wait," I said; and he paused at the bottom of some small steps, turning around. "I thought you were brilliant."

His eyes were blue and misty, yet still big and adorable. His lower lips trembled -like mine did- and his hair began to droop.

"Really, or do you just want to throw something at me?" he asked plainly.

I lowered my hood and smiled, handing the man back his hat.

"That's a nice hat you've got there," I commented, as he held the hat loose in his hand.

He remained quiet, looking up at me in occasional glimpses.

"I-I'm sorry but why are you talking to me?" the man asked, his voice turning slightly into different accent. "I'm just a mere hatter."

I smiled.

"Life's full of mysteries," I said, smartly. "One that I've always pondered over is, 'Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?'"

The man looked up at me, considering the question.

"I do not know," he said, "why?"

I grinned and placed the hat atop the man's head.

"Think about it," I said, kindly and beginning to walk away. "I'm Arietta by the way."

"I-I-I…"

"Nice to meet you "I"," I said, looking around at him and grinning.

I waved and turned around, leaving the man boggled.

I didn't want to return home, but I knew I must- after all, I had sprouts to cook.

Authors Note: _So what did you think? I've written a few more chapters because I couldn't help myself but its all up to you guys if I keep updating or not. Thankyou soo much for reading my story :) MikiChik x _


	2. New Hearts

One- New Hearts

The Fair was the last time I stood in the courtyard of the White Queen because for the next thirteen years, Underland was ruled by the Red Queen.

On a plus side, since the White Queen was no longer in charge; Emerella wasn't in a foul mood as much; although she had invented some peculiar rule, to say that I was only allowed to leave the house on the rare occasion that we had run out of supplies and I had to retrieve some from the market down the path.

"Where do you think you are going?" Emerella demanded, as I tried to creep past her and out the back door.

"I wanted to venture down to the lake Emerella," I stuttered, before I remembered my age and I tried to act mature. "Just for a mid-day stroll."

Emerella lowered her aging eyebrows.

"Do you know what day this is?" she asked, leaning forward in her chair and causing her left eye to twitch.

I bit my tongue in defiance.

I was twenty-five now and officially of age in Underland, she didn't have the right to order me about anymore.

But alas, she was still my mother- apparently.

"Erm… a sunny one?" I lied, fiendishly.

The truth was I knew exactly what day it was, I had overheard a Bloodhound and a Sparrow talking about it on my way to the market a few days ago; it was Frabjous Day- the day when some girl named "Alice" would slay a vile creature and return the White Queen to the throne.

Emerella scratched her chin before sitting back in her chair and continuing on with knitting her red and black scarf.

"Alright, but do not wonder too far!" she warned, spitefully.

I headed for the door, eager to get outside for once.

"Wait, take your cloak."

I huffed before taking my cloak from the hatstand and draping it around myself, leaving in a hurry and shutting the back door behind me.

I threw the cloak down at the back steps and hastily removed my ugly red clothing which I had cunningly worn over my hand-made lavender dress and shoes.

I skipped along the rocky path towards the dried up lake of which I used to spend soo much of my time.

There were various reasons why I used to prefer to carry out my days down at the lake than at home; first because Emerella wasn't there and secondly; because I had a clear view of the White Queen's Castle.

I crossed the path into the woods and hurried my way over to the old lake, falling onto the soft grass when I arrived.

Oddly enough this seemed to be the only place in Underland that had grass anymore.

I crawled over to the big tree and removed a tattered book from the hollow part inside it.

I grinned as I opened the book and lent down against the tree, flipping through the pages with joy.

I was aware how mad it seemed, but over the years I had written a story, about the man that I had met at the Fair all those years ago. In the story he was a bold knight who saves a princess from her cruel mother.

I knew it was most probably not true, but a girl can dream can she not?

All of a sudden the ground began to tremble and the trees did shake.

I stood up and gazed about but I could see nothing over the large hill.

I placed the book on the ground and mounted myself onto the tree, climbing my way up a few branches and peering out through the vast leaves.

There was an army -a white army- marching away from the castle for miles and miles.

I looked up; I was only a mere halfway through the trees' grand height.

I pushed up through the thick branches, further and further until I was at the very tips of the tree and could see almost all of Underland.

There, beyond the last clearing was an enormous chequered board occupied by a white army and a red army.

The White and Red Queen's battle for the throne- the dog had been right.

The people were minuscule so all I could see were the colours. A few people began to step forward when suddenly a monstrous creature flew over the board and began to fight someone. Soon everyone was involved in the fight and it lasted for almost an hour before the creature was beheaded- the White Queens Champion had won.

I grinned with excitement- Underland would change now.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

I looked down.

Emerella and her horse Auburn were standing underneath the tree- Emerella holding my red clothing.

"She won!" I cried as I made my way down the tree, not even concerned as to how Emerella would punish me. "She won! She WON!"

Emerella stormed over to me and gripped my arms, her face going as red as the clothing she was wearing.

"YOU LITTLE- wait, what did you say?"

"She won! The White Queen won!" I cried, smiling.

Emerella's face suddenly turned from anger to concern.

She released me and looked away, pondering.

"Isn't that great!" I beamed. "No more slavery, no more madness."

Emerella spun around.

"We must go," she ordered, taking hold of my hand and tugging me away, throwing the red cloak over me.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked, tugging up my cloak as she pulled me atop of Auburn.

"To see an old friend," Emerella said briefly, before climbing on behind me. "YAH!"

She steered the horse onto the path and we rode towards the woods.

We rode for hours and hours- days even, until we reached the very centre of the woods to a place I had never dared venture before.

We emerged into a clearing where a small old cottage stood, alone and sturdy.

"Off," Emerella ordered, as I pulled myself off the horse and felt the ground beneath me for the first time in many days.

Emerella dismounted after me and lead the horse towards the small stables beside the cottage.

I struggled to find my feet as I followed her into the damp, dusty cottage.

Inside it was almost darker than it was outside; with only one small candle lit atop a giant fireplace.

Beside the light sat a dark figure, rocking slowly backward and forward in a rocking chair.

"Cylis," Emerella said, her voice changing immensely than what it usually sounded like. It was now kind and solid when before it was course and malicious. "It has finally happened; the Red Queen has been defeated."

The figure lit a pipe and I could see glimpses of his old face.

"I am aware Horracks; so it seems that we must enlighten our guest to her future," the man said, coolly.

Emerella turned to me, a look in her eyes that I could have mistaken for care.

"Sit Arietta," Emerella requested, pointing to a nearby stool.

I felt the stool with my still wobbly legs and sat as they requested, holding my bare arms which were as frozen as ice due to the lack of a fire.

"The truth is, the reason why I've never allowed you to call me "mother", is because I am not your true mother," Emerella explained. "Your mother is fair more beautiful and braver than I."

I lowered my eyebrows.

That would explain why she would never allow me to call her that… but then who was my mother?

"Then… then why tell me now? Why not inform me earlier?" I enquired, politely. "I would rather have lived not knowing who my real mother is than discover twenty five years later that the woman I thought she was, isn't!?"

Emerella sighed.

"Because now that you are of age you can take over for your mother, as Queen," Emerella explained, slowly.

I held in my astonishment but couldn't withdraw a small gasp of air in shock.

"Yes Arietta, you are the daughter of the Red Queen," Emerella said, slowly. "I was the Vice Captain of her Private Army, the CREST of Hearts. Myself, Cylis here- as well as three others are also members. Two of which, are now dead. One of which, I am not so sure of- Cylis?"

The man in the shadows stood up and placed his pipe into the fire causing it to roar into flames and brighten the whole room.

The man "Cylis" had bushy grey hair and wore a heart over his right eye. He had many scares over his old tattered face and wore fully black clothing apart from a cloak which was red on the inside.

"Stayne is not dead as such, but he and our dearest Queen have been banished from Underland, never to return," Cylis explained, leaning on the nearby mantelpiece.

"Which means the White Queen will rule forever after," Emerella cut off. "And we can not let that happen- not with you in the picture of course."

I remained silent, trying to think of the possibility of this bizarre pretence.

I had often dreamt of perhaps being the White Queens long-lost daughter, but never the horrid Red Queens! After all, I hated red.

This must be a dream, it must be!

"How is this possible?!" I asked, shocked.

"It is My Lady," Cylis stated. "And we must get you to the Castle right away, gather the Queens loyal followers and once you are ready, you will take the throne and overthrow the White Queen."

"But I-"

I could no longer speak.

The White Queen was kind, and lovely- the Red Queen was horrid and the ugliest creature I had ever seen! Well in reality I had never seen either of them, but I presumed.

"Come now My Lady," Emerella said, standing and grasping my damp hand, "we must leave, whilst we still have the cover of darkness."

Emerella tugged me out of the cottage, down the steps and over to the stables, practically tossing me onto Auburn.

Cylis walked in quietly, gripping a long dark sword.

He briefly spoke to Emerella near the doors before Emerella returned to me and mounted the horse herself.

"Cylis will travel behind us to make sure we are not followed," Emerella said as we rode into the forest. "We must reach the gates of the Castle before daybreak."

"May I enquire as to what this place is?"

Emerella laughed fiendishly.

"It's home Ari," she stated, intelligently.

As we rode, part of me wished I could pinch myself and this dream would all be over- after all that's what someone had once said?

Who that was however, was just another mystery to me.

Authors Note: _So I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's kinda slow and most of the main characters aren't even in this chapter but I swear it'll get better- I just have to explain the story I'm trying to create if you get what I mean? Well I'd love to know what you thought and whether I should still keep going or not, after all you guys are the ones keeping me going- oh and thankyou for all your nice reviews! It means a lot to me 3 MikiChik x_


	3. Past Acquaintances

Two – Past Acquaintances

~One Year Later~

_Mirana looked down at her world and smiled._

_The last year had been filled with growth and happiness all over Underland._

_The final bits of her sisters' madness were being destroyed and soon this whole land would finally be at peace._

"_Your Majesty," barked a voice from behind her._

_She turned around to spy Bayard, the Bloodhound appear at the door behind her._

"_Yes Bayard," Mirana replied, feeling the cool breeze blow through her wispy hair. "Whatever is the matter? You speak with a voice filled with urgency."_

"_I have just been told that The Rabbit brings you horrid news," the dog replied. "Follow me at once!"_

_Mirana followed the dog off the balcony and into the throne room where she sat down at her throne elegantly, the dog sitting beside her._

"_Well, what is soo horrid Bayard?" Mirana asked, patiently._

_Abruptly, the doors flew open and the White Rabbit burst into the room wearing his old outfit the Queen of Hearts forced him to wear._

"_Rabbit, why are you wearing that old thing?" Mirana asked, puzzled._

"_Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" the Rabbit puffed, racing to her feet. "I dread to have to inform you but I must. The…the…the Red Queen… she's back."_

"_No, I banished her," Mirana said, her voice quivering._

"_No…your majesty… a daughter... its…her daughter!" the rabbit huffed, before collapsing to the floor exhausted._

_The White Queen stood, her eyes turning dire._

"_No," she said, without being able to manage any other word. _

I smirked as I gazed upon myself in the red tainted mirror.

Horracks Emerella- who I had originally thought to be my mother, now Chief of Staff- had fitted me into a long flowing red dress accompanied by five red flours placed into my hair which had been tied into a long plait. My lips were bright red and my eyes were plastered with red eye-makeup.

My bottom lip trembled as I prepared for my first official days of making judgments alone.

So far with the combined help of my subjects; I had managed to sentence fifteen people to be executed and nine people to serve a life time sentence in the dungeons- did I mention it was for talking out of terms during a meeting?

"You look lovely My Lady," Emerella commended, her reflection appearing behind me in the mirror. "Fit for a Queen."

I spun around- trying not to reveal to her that I had almost tripped in the process.

"I am not the Queen yet Horracks," I said, plainly and trying to obtain some from of authority.

I crossed the floor of my bedroom to my bed side table where I picked up my read bracelet and slid it onto my wrist.

"Yes but you soon shall be," Emerella pointed out and I sighed under my breath.

Even though I had been training in secret to be like a Queen for a year, I still couldn't accept that I could even be blatantly related to the Red Queen.

For starters I would never sentence someone to death, no matter how horrid they were! And secondly I looked absolutely nothing like her- well except for my eyes, but that was all.

Plus she had a gigantic head, but (thank god) I had managed to inherit my father's normal sized head- whoever he was.

"Emerella, whom was my father?" I asked, suddenly.

I had managed it again- speaking without fully wanting to.

I turned around and Emerella was shrugging her broad shoulders.

"I am afraid I do not know," she admitted. "Your mother never spoke of him. Now, can we go?"

I nodded feverishly and lead Emerella out of the room, my large red hills clicking as I paced along the lightly polished floors.

I could hear Emerella dashing after me and I couldn't help but smile- there were some benefits to being Queen.

The throne room was decorated with large red banners to mark my first official day as 'Future Queen' and all of the loyal subjects of the castle had arrived to greet me.

"This way My Lady," Emerella requested, gesturing to the bright red throne that sat in the centre of the room.

I nodded gracefully, looking to Cylis who had just entered the room with a gathering of small frogs in suits. He bowed his head to me before I swallowed a copious amount of saliva and walked over to the throne, sitting elegantly as the room applauded.

I couldn't help but smile broadly at how kind my 'subjects' were treating me.

Emerella shook her head at me threateningly, as she came over and stood beside me and I closed my gaping mouth hastily.

"Thankyou, thankyou," I said, in the most 'Queen-Like' voice I could muster. "It is so-"

"–as the Queen says, thankyou," Emerella cut-off. "Now QUIET! WE- I mean, Arietta, has Royal Business to attend to. Now leave us!"

Emerella's face was now bright red and her hands were clenched into tight fists- she reminded me of the old Emerella, the one who used to treat me like I were a mere snail before I found out I was the 'Future Queen'.

The audience slowly departed from the room, Cylis staring up at Emerella with a look of disgust before leaving also with a wisp of his long cape.

I looked over to Emerella who returned to gaze to me and smiled, somewhat unconvincingly.

"Now that we have had that little problem sorted," she continued, moving right along. "Bring in the first offender!"

The doors burst open as two red guards pulled a small pig along the rug and placed it at the bottom of the stairs, the pig squealing and struggling but the guards were too strong.

I winched in horror.

No doubt the guards had spent hours hurling bricks and stones at the poor creature… just the thought of it made me cry inside.

"Alright, what did he do?!" Emerella snapped, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. "RABBIT!"

Nivens McTwisp, the small white rabbit servant, hopped out from behind one of the pillars and pulled out a long piece of parchment, his ears and hands shaking horrendously.

"O-o-offender 319, Mr T-T-Tyms Twindle- caught spreading rumours about a f-f-fellow member of the c-c-court in p-p-public," he stuttered, almost dropping the parchment as his hands were so obviously sweaty.

"Oh please do speak faster rabbit!" Emerella barked, impatiently. "We have not got all day!"

The rabbit made a low gasping sound before covering his mouth with his shaking hands.

"So My Lady," Emerella continued, all eyes turning to me. "What should we do with him?"

"Erm…" I mustered, but that was the only word I could think of.

My eye began to twitch and my lips did tremble, causing my hands to shake and my heart to skip a couple of beats.

This was not who I had hoped I'd be sentencing.

I had hoped that it would be a hideous looking monster who had murdered a whole city, that would have made my judgment easier, but instead I get a get, tubby young pig wearing a sharp waistcoat and hat.

"Oh please My Lady," the pig wailed, breaking free from the guards' grasp and pleading to my feet. "Help me! Have mercy!"

"Quiet you!" Emerella exclaimed, kicking the pig away for the guards to re-capture.

I could feel the pity moving up inside me- after all the pig had really done nothing wrong at all.

"Well, Pig," I began, stuttering slightly. "I sentence you to… to six months in the dungeons…"

I glanced over to Emerella who did not look too impressed by my sentence so far.

"…without any food privileges," I added, feeling immensely guilty already.

The pig's large blue eyes began to water and his ears drooped to the sides of his face.

The rabbit wheezed loudly, but covered his mouth quickly and lowered his ears so as she could not hear anything further.

"May I make a suggestion My Lady," Emerella smirked, a tone of menace rich in her voice. "Perhaps, we are being to harsh with no food privileges- he shall allowed to only eat, pork."

I could not help but slightly gasp in horror- that was crueler than no food at all.

"But I can't possibly eat my own kind!" the pig squealed.

"Well do not eat at all, simple," Emerella retorted, grinning. "TAKE HIM!"

The pig screamed and begged for mercy as he was dragged away- his shrill squeals echoing along the halls.

I rested my head on my hand, looking away from Emerella in shock.

I couldn't handle this anymore, it was too much.

"My Lady," Emerella said, tugging on my arm. "We must continue. Are you alright?"

Her eyes were hawk-like and thin as they gazed at me, a slight frown on her lips.

"No, I'm fine," I said, sitting up straight.

"It is just, the Court is becoming somewhat- curious," she informed me, patently.

"As to what?"

"Well, to your ability to serve this court," Emerella cried. "You seem to come up with many excuses to not attend beheading ceremonies and many of the cruel and wicked sentences the Court is used to our Queen saying you are not upholding! My Lady, I like you, personally I think you would make a wondrous Queen- but you know what will happen to you if the Court does not."

I gulped silently.

I knew exactly what would happen- and I for sure didn't want the first beheading ceremony I attended to be my own.

"Bring in the next offender!" I ordered, trying to sound distasteful.

Emerella grinned and lent close to me.

"You shall like this one, it shall determine whether the Court will accept you or denote you," Emerella whispered fiendishly. "Do not, muck this up."

She stood up and the doors opened as two guards tugged in the next assailant.

This time however it was no a pig or a monster, it was a man- an orange headed man with rather tattered looking clothes but as for his face I could not see as he was looking to the floor.

"Oh dear," the rabbit whispered to himself, but as far as I could tell I was the only person who heard him.

The guards stopped at the end of the rug and Emerella picked up the parchment and quill again.

"RABBIT!" she shouted, much too eager.

"O-o-offender 320, Mr Tarrant H-H-Hightopp, also known as 'The Mad Hatter'- caught s-s-sneaking around the castle for a g-g-glimpse of the n-n-new queen," the Rabbit stammered, all too fast.

"Please keep at a STEADY PACE RABBIT!" Emerella snapped, angrily as the Rabbit was silenced.

Alright, this time I shall sentence them to death- I have to, or else the Court will kill me.

"So, you desired to see my face did you?" I asked; trying to appear tough but it did not really work. "Well, now you can Mr Hightopp."

The man laughed- which by far was the quirkiest laugh I had ever heard.

"Why would I want to look at something as hideous as the Red Queen's daughter," the man quirked before finally peering up.

"No," I gasped, under my breath as I realised who it was.

It was that man, from all those years ago! He had never told me his name… the fair… the hat… wait, where was the hat?

"What was that My Lady?" Emerella asked, but I couldn't tear my eyes of him.

He obviously remembered me under all of my make-up because his puppy-dog like eyes opened widely and his mouth almost fell to the floor.

"Nothing, I said nothing," I lied, sharply.

"Yeah," the Hatter cried, looking to Emerella. "Nothing. Not anything. Just nothing. Like the opposite of everything-"

"I think I KNOW what the meaning of 'nothing' is!" Emerella snapped, agitatedly. "But one thing I would like to know, is do you ever shut it!?"

"Really, I thought you would like to know whether you look more like a cake or a well rounded pastry bun," The Hatter asked, smartly- laughing at his own joke loudly.

I laughed quietly, but masked it by my hand.

The Hatter looked over to me and grinned even further when he saw I was laughing.

Emerella followed his eyes to me and scowled.

I cleared my throat and sat up.

"Well, Hatter there is no need for that insolence in my presence," I lied, trying to give off the impression of authority. "So for that, I sentence you to spending time in the Dungeons…."

Emerella huffed before writing something down on the parchment.

I bit my lip in agony.

It was all fine that I could save the Hatter from death- but I would not be around to see my heroic deed for long.

"…until," I cried, the guilt pulsing through my whole body. I sighed before feeling my eyes swell up, but I knew I had to say it. "Until the day for your execution."

Emerella smiled and the Mad Hatter's eyes turned blue- telling me he was upset.

His lip began to quiver as Emerella laughed.

"Take him away," she said, through her malevolent laughs.

I couldn't bear to watch as the guards heaved him out of the room and away, but I could tell his eyes were on me the whole way.

Authors Note: _Hey there! First let me say thankyou so much to all you wonderful, amazing people who have read, reviewed and put a story alert to this story and I hope I live up to what you guys want out of this story, I luv you all :) Also I may not be able to update for a while so please be patient, I have another chapter almost done and have plans for even more, so please do tell me whether to continue or not. Thankyou all soo much, and until we cross paths again I hope you enjoy this burning question; "What will happen to Hatter?"MikiChik x _


	4. Escaping Sentence

Three – Escaping Sentence

I sat at the Dining table, not eating.

It was soup- Pumpkin soup, the same colour as the Hatter's Hair.

I couldn't help but keep thinking about him; sitting down in the dungeons alone, without any food, any water… without his hat.

I stood up and stormed out of the room, along the corridors and down to the stables where Nivens McTwisp had been assigned by Emerella to count stock.

"Nivens," I said, causing the rabbit to throw his quill and parchment into the air in shock. "Sorry."

Nivens bent to the ground and picked up the parchment, hastily.

"O-O-Oh that's alright My Lady," he stuttered, looking around to me as his nose twitched rapidly. "I should have been more alert to your presence."

I stepped forward, lowering my eyebrows.

"How could you possibly be more alert, I snuck up on you," I admitted, picking up the quill and handing it softly to him.

"T-T-Thank you," The Rabbit sniffled, taking the pen. "N-Now what can I do for you My Lady?"

"Yes, I was just wondering what would be the best time to see a prisoner down in the dungeons without stirring up any suspicion," I asked, trying to seem innocent.

The rabbit twitched his nose, pondering for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"I would say… midnight," The Rabbit responded. "The guards have a twenty minute break at midnight for their supper so that would be the best time. Why do you ask My Lady?"

"Just pondering," I lied. "Thank you greatly Rabbit."

I curtseyed to Nivens and began to make my way out to the grounds before remembering something and pausing.

"Oh and one more thing Nivens," I said, turning around. "Where exactly did the Guards find Mr Hightopp?"

"By the eastern gardens My Lady," The Rabbit replied, pausing from his work. "Is that all?"

"Yes thank you," I commended, before walking out to the castle grounds.

I took one of the lanterns from the nearby wall and ran swiftly along the green silky grass towards the eastern wall.

I shone the lantern all over the various shrubs and bushes around the wall at least twice but there were no sign of the hat I was searching so hard to find.

Immensely disappointed I sat down on the edge of the fountain, feeling the small droplets of water bouncing onto the backs of my shoulders.

I lent around and trailed my hand through the glassy water, spying my reflection looking up at me.

How the Hatter managed to recognize me at all I did not know; I looked nothing like the real me.

A tear rolled out of my eye and into the water, making a large ripple within it.

That's when I saw it, a large hat right above me!

I looked up to see the still tattered hat sitting atop my mother's head on the fountain.

I grinned as I took the hat off the head and dusted it with my hands.

How it managed to stay atop there without anyone seeing was bewildering.

Smiling, I skipped back into the castle and dashed all the way up to my room, closing the door and hastily hiding the hat in my wardrobe.

I bathed and changed into my pyjamas and raced over to bed, sitting under the covers and pulling out a book.

The door suddenly opened and Emerella poked her head inside.

"Ah, you are ready for your beauty sleep My Lady," Emerella said, quietly. "Well I shall not disturb you, goodnight,"

"Goodnight Horracks," I replied, politely as Emerella closed the door.

I waited until she walked away before sighing happily.

For the next three hours I lay awake waiting for the pocket watch on my bedside table to strike twelve.

I slowly began to fall asleep before shaking my head and waking myself up.

I checked the watch; it was five to twelve.

Hastily, I got up and pulled on my favourite lavender dress which I still wore on occasional days and a pair of black flat boots. I took my black cloak from the hat-stand near the door and slung it over me before picking up the hat and slotting it under my cloak.

I carefully opened my door and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me.

Treading quietly I dashed down the hallway and along the next, weaving my way towards the dungeons.

I turned another corner to see a pair of guards heading right towards me.

I darted back behind the wall and hoped they hadn't seen me, before hiding behind a large pot nearby. I held my breath as I heard the guards go past and down the next hallway.

Breathing deeply, I left the safety of the pot and continued back down the now empty hallway, pushing through the red door and closing it behind me leaving me in darkness.

Luckily, I had been down to the dungeons many times with Emerella to talk to Frobis, a frog in charge of the dungeon jail cells, so I knew exactly where I was going.

I made it to the bottom of the steps and looked around the main check-in area where Frobis usually occupies.

I took the keys from his table, as well as the lit candle and opened the doors to the jail cells.

I tip-toed past all of the sleeping assailants, including the pig I had sentenced earlier who hadn't even touched any of the ham slices that were placed by his door.

Right down the end, I spied a familiar looking man kneeling down on the cold, dusty ground and looking towards the floor.

"Hatter?" I whispered, kneeling down on the other side of the bars and trying to see if he was awake or not. "Are you awake?"

He abruptly looked up, his green eyes wide open.

"What a silly question," he remarked. "Of course when you ask, 'are you awake' I am going to be awake- you've obviously just awoken me."

I smiled slightly.

"I'm glad to see your humour hasn't left you," I said, and looked away from me. "Here, I found this. You don't seem right without it."

I pulled out the hat from my cloak and placed it through the bars.

The Hatter looked back to me and lowered his eyebrows.

"You mean to say you sent your guards to find this?" he asked, softly.

"No, I found it," I said. "It was atop the Queen's statue in the fountain."

He looked back to the hat and slowly reached out to take it and place it upon his head.

"Beautiful!" I remarked, smiling.

The Hatter didn't smile.

"I'm sorry, it's just the Court would have killed me if I spared you," I explained. "I knew there was a chance you'd escape your sentence, you have friends outside this castle- I don't… in fact I'm beginning to doubt that I even have friends inside this castle."

There was silent for a while, only broken by the pig's stifling sobbing.

"You've grown," the Hatter said, quietly.

"So have you," I answered, quickly.

"Madder perhaps," the Hatter remarked. "But you have grown, more and more beautiful."

I looked up to him.

He was soo crazy- soo mad- and to hear him say something like that was almost like it came from another person.

"So you do remember me from all those years ago," I said, grinning.

The Hatter nodded.

"Of course," his eyes lit up as he spoke. "How could I forget? You were the only person that day that showed me kindness."

I half-smiled.

"And now look what I've done," I said, sadly. "I've sentenced you to your doom and all because I'm the bloody Red Queens' daughter."

"I never would have picked that," The Hatter said, in a deep accent.

I sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't," I explained. "That way I could reunite with you in better terms."

"Yes my dear but if you weren't, I never would have met you at all now would I?" he said, positively. "And that would have been a darn shame!"

I laughed slightly.

"You kept me going for soo long you know, just wondering when I'd see you again," I admitted. "I mean, you were the first person in my life who didn't tell me I was useless or worthless or a…"

"Look a snail!" The Hatter cried standing and pointing to a small snail sitting atop his hat.

"Or that," I said, plainly.

The Hatter skipped over to the window and plucked off the snail, placing it on the small windowsill and watching it crawl away.

"Go on little guy, be free to roam with the little bugs- but watch out for the birds, they're nasty little things," The Hatter said to the snail, before it crawled off the window and along the wall.

I stood up, dusting off my dress.

"Well I better go; Emerella will discover I'm gone soon-"

"Yes, well I guess this will be the last night I see you," The Hatter said, still looking out the window.

"What?" I asked, pausing.

"My execution date, it's today," he continued, half-heartedly, "at dawn."

My eyes almost popped out of my skull.

"What!?" I repeated. "But I only sentenced you today! How could you have an execution date already!?"

"Easy," The Hatter replied, turning around and walking towards me. "Big Beefy Emerella wants me out of the picture A.S.A.P, so you better get out of here or you'll be joining me. Funny isn't it?!"

"No, you can't die yet?!" I cried, grabbing onto the cell bars and pushing my head into the cell.

"Well what's stopping me? Most certainly not you," The Hatter exclaimed. "I mean you aren't exactly a 'warrior' type are you? Most probably a coward, with yello' legs- or is it a yello' belly?"

I couldn't believe what he was informing me.

Emerella had gone behind my back to set a date for The Hatter's execution!

"That's it, I'm getting you out of here," I insisted, pulling out the keys and slotting one of them into the lock, opening the door quietly. "Come on, do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Not," The Hatter said, folding his arms and remaining where he was. "I'm scared of the dark."

"What?" I hissed, angrily.

"Well I won't be if you come with me?" he proposed, grinning and revealing his missing middle tooth.

"I can't-"

"Why not?" he exclaimed. "Do you really enjoy sentencing poor pigs to a life of eating his own kind on a daily basis? Cos it's only gonna get worse for yah love!"

I glanced to the ground.

"Don't you want to see what it's like outside the castle? To do whatever you want, whenever you want?" The Hatter asked, walking over to me and standing right beside me, whispering into my ear. "Don't you want to have friends? People who love you for you and aren't scared of the next word you say? Don't you want to be free?"

I took a deep breath.

I did want to be free- it was the thing I wanted most in this world. That and to be with The Hatter. If I went with him, I could have both could I not?

"And for a bonus treat," The Hatter cried, jumping back into the cell and removing his hat. "You get to accompany me, the man with the greatest hat in Underland."

He bowed to me, hat in hand and I smiled.

He brought the hat back up to his head, his eyes a bright glorious green and his droopy orange hair now springing up at either side of his head.

"Would you accompany me to the exterior of this castle My Lady?" The Hatter asked, holding her arm out to me and looking down at me with his adorable green eyes.

"Why yes Mr Hightopp I shall," I said, grabbing his arm and grinning up at him.

"Well then stop talking and let's get walking!" The Hatter cried, closing the door and dashing off down towards the exit of the dungeons.

I looked around at all of the harm I had caused to these poor people locked up in the cells.

How could I live knowing everyday I would cause this to innocent people?! It just wasn't me- my mother perhaps, but not me.

I looked at The Hatter and I saw me; the me I once was- happy, bubbly and ready for anything… perhaps that's why I cared for him so?

I grinned and ran after him, making our way to the top of the stairs and out into the hallway, closing the dungeon door behind us.

"So, good to go My Lady?" The Hatter asked, as we walked along the hallway.

"Please don't call me that," I asked, kindly.

"Why not My Lady?" The Hatter said, knowing it would drive me insane.

"Because it makes me feel superior when the truth is I am not," I replied, as we turned a corner and made it to the main staircase.

I hurried along the stairs and made it to the bottom before realising The Hatter wasn't with me.

I turned around to see him sliding along the railing, holding his hat down with his hand.

He jumped off at the end and grinned at me.

"Now that's how you go down the stairs!" He cried, and I smiled.

"They're down there!" cried a voice from up the stairs.

We looked up to see a group of guards at the top of the stairs, pointing down to us.

"Well that isn't good," The Hatter pointed out, obviously.

"No it's not, run!" I cried, grabbing The Hatter by the hand and tugging him away.

We ran down the front hallway and along another before making it to the front doors.

"How the devil do we get out?!" The Hatter asked, looking up at the large doors.

I spied the crank lever beside it and ran over.

"Help me," I yelled, beginning to pull the crank lever but it didn't move a bit.

The Hatter dashed over as we tried to pull the door open.

"How strong must your Guards be," The Hatter remarked, as we tried to pull the lever.

The guards were running towards us, spears in hand and ready to throw.

"Finally," I cried as the door fully opened.

"Onward," The Hatter yelled, taking my hand as we ran out the door and onto the drawbridge.

I looked behind us and as we ran as Emerella came into view.

"Close the drawbridge," I heard her shout and I began to run faster.

Suddenly the drawbridge began to shutter and rise slowly upward.

"This isn't good," The Hatter commented as we ran for the ground on the other side which was only a bit further.

We got right to the edge as the drawbridge kept going.

"Jump," I yelled, and with one quick leap we bounded off the drawbridge and onto the other side, running off as soon as we landed.

"GET THEM!" we heard Emerella yell, but we kept going.

We made it to the woods and slowed down to a walk through the trees in the moonlight.

"Wow!" I cried; spinning around in circles as The Hatter walked aimlessly beside me. "I can't believe I just did that!"

"I can't believe there is no "K" in school, but you don't hear me whining," The Hatter said, completely in another world.

I kicked up some leaves on the ground and smiled.

I had never felt this way before; for once I was free; no Emerella ordering me about, no rules I have to obey, no dress code I have to abide by- nothing!

The night was cool and the stars were shining pleasantly in the sky as a soft wind blew through the trees and shook the leaves to the soft muddy ground.

"So where are we headed to Hatter?" I asked him, softly.

"To the White Queen's Castle of course!" The Hatter beamed. "Where else?"

I smiled uncomfortably.

What if the Queen did not want me? What if she threw me back to Emerella who would most probably behead me? Would The Hatter even care?

"What is it?" The Hatter asked, raising his eyebrows.

I looked over to him and into his soft eyes.

"Nothing, it's just," I began, "do you think they'll… accept me? After all I am the Red Queen's daughter."

"A-ha!" The Hatter cried, abruptly. "But that also makes you the White Queen's niece does it not?"

I was silenced.

"I suppose you are correct Hatter," I said, smiling. "Well, that's great! Let us go at a hastily pace to the White Queen's Castle!"

"Alright then!" The Hatter cried, grinning.

All of a sudden, there was a sudden blast from a trumpet that filled the woods.

There were flashes of light from lanterns all around as dog barks echoed through the trees.

"They found us," I cried.

"Running time again," The Hatter suggested, as we tore off through the woods.

My heart pounded and my feet ached but I kept running- just thinking of returning to that elegant castle of white made me smile.

I kept running when suddenly the ground below me disappeared and I fell.

"Owe," I whelped, looking up.

I had only fallen about a meter and into a pile of leaves, but it still hurt.

I stood up and dusted off my hands.

I looked around but all I could see was a corridor with maroon bricked walls.

"Hello?!" I cried, but all I could hear was a vast echo.

Where in Underland was I?

_Authors Note- thanks once again for everyone who has read this story so far, you guys are amazing! I hope this chapter was good, might have been a little confusing at stages and if it was im really sorry. Thankyou again :) MikiChik x_


	5. Discussions

Four – Discussions

"Hello? Are you alright?"

I walked back over to the hole I had fallen down and looked up to where The Hatter was grinning down at me.

"Yes, but I have no idea where I am," I admitted, slowly.

I glanced back around the unknown place I had fallen to, the moon providing the only light which shone through the small gap in the dirt above.

There was sharp bark from above me and I could just tell that one of the guard dogs had picked up on my sent and was wondering its way towards The Hatter.

The Hatter made a slight "err" sound before wondering out of my view.

"Hatter," I hissed quietly, before hearing a low growling sound from in the shadows further away.

My breathing began to hasten as I feared the worse. It could be anything down there; a giant fox, a man-eating frog… even a fearsome dragon.

"Hatter," I cried, turning back around as the tall crazy-haired man landed atop the pile of leaves I had just stood on.

He rubbed his head and held up a lit torch he had obviously commandeered from one of the guards before he reacquainted himself with me.

"That is quite a fall," he commended, standing up and wondering over to me. "Now, where are we?"

He peered down along the darkness, shining the torch around to reveal that the tunnel continued for quite a bit.

"Well, let us vamoose we have only time," The Hatter insisted, beginning to walk forward.

"Wait," I cried, tugging his shoulder. "I heard something before… like… like a growl?"

The Hatter slowly looked over to me, blinking his eyes a few times.

"You don't think…" he began, his voice trailing off and causing me even more concern.

Suddenly he began to laugh and I stepped away from him.

"What?" I demanded, grasping my hips and lowering my eyebrows.

"Nothing," he said, abruptly seizing his laughter and beginning to walk again.

"Hatt-"

From above us the sounds of a dozen or so hoofs echoed through the walls and caused small granules of dirt to fall onto us.

The Hatter and I paused where we were as the sound stopped right above us.

Suddenly we could see a pair of dogs peer their heads down the hole to look right as us, barking as soon as they spied us.

"GO!" I yelled, grabbing the torch and leading us down through the tunnel.

"Well what about the growl?" The Hatter asked, as we reached the end of the current tunnel to a T intersection.

"Well let us hope it eats the dogs before us," I stammered. "This way."

I ran right, the Hatter trailing after me as the dogs entered the tunnels.

"Why this way?!" The Hatter contradicted, looking behind us into the darkness.

"When in a maze always turn right," I replied, panting.

How I knew that I wasn't sure, but it sounded good.

We came to a corner and turned, dashing along the next tunnel.

The dogs barked wildly behinds us as their sounds of menace came closer.

"Bad doggies, go home!" The Hatter hissed, looking around to them as they were not that far away now.

We came to another T intersection but this one came acquitted with a sign.

"Hiteway or edray," I read aloud. "What does that mean?"

The Hatter peered over my shoulder.

"Someone does not know how to speel," The Hatter said and I lowered my eyebrows. "Get it? I said speel in stead of spell? No… alright."

"My Lady," said a low, brusque voice I would recognise anywhere.

The Hatter and I turned slowly around to see Cylis and a gang of Guards accompanied by two Bloodhounds who barked at the Hatter's feet viciously.

"It is nice to be reunited with you, it has been far too long," Cylis said, in a gruff monotone.

"Technically it's only been a few hours," The Hatter began, but Cylis glared at him and he was silenced.

Cylis looked even more elderly in the flicker of the torchlight and there were still remnants of scars across his face from the days of my Mother.

"I highly agree Cylis," I answered, being as poised as I could muster and trying viciously to come up with a plan of escape. "But what in Underland would drive you through soo much just to save me? I highly doubt you need me, even the Court was saying I was not fit enough. Why not just let me go and Emerella can take over for me?"

It was a fair point. Emerella would be a better Queen than I ever could; why not she just take the thrown and forget all about me?!

"It is just not possible My Lady-"

"Why not!" I exclaimed, without even realising the temper in my voice. "Why must I do everything! Be everything! Why!?"

"Because without the blood that flows through the Queen's veins we can not return her!" Cylis yelled, his eyes suddenly going dire after realising what he had said.

"What?" I asked, asking the question on everyone's lips.

"I believe he said-"

"Actually Hatter I know exactly what he said," I said, politely before turning back to Cylis. "It appears that my return to the throne was for more than I originally expected. In that case I would rather die than return to that castle."

Cylis lowered his head in a slight bow.

"As you wish My Lady, all we need is your blood," he said, slowly.

The Hatter placed his hand around my waist, pulling me back slightly before a low, malicious growl filled the air.

It was the same growl from before.

The Hatter and I looked at one another before looking behind Cylis where the growl had come from. The guards turned slowly around to come face to face with a large bear like creature whose teeth were dripping with blood. It almost grinned before lunging towards the red guards, tearing apart a singular guard- limb from limb.

"Time to go I think," The Hatter whispered to me before grabbing my arm and running down the tunnel marked 'hiteway'.

We ran as fast as we could, the faint sound of my heat beating could be heard in my ears.

We followed the tunnel, hearing the growl echoing from behind us which told us the creature had finished its dinner and was ready for dessert.

"Look, light!" The Hatter grinned, pointing to a faint drizzle of light from above us.

We dashed towards it, tearing through the rough dirt until we made the hole large enough.

"Go," The Hatter insisted, beckoning for me to climb up first.

I jumped up, grasping onto the sides of the gap which felt like coarse stone. I tugged myself up and sat, panting and attempting to catch my breath.

I looked up.

I was in a garden, a lovely garden that looked awfully familiar.

The hedges were trimmed elegantly and there were beautiful white roses all around.

"Hatter," I hissed, looking down the hole and spying the Hatter still below ground. "What in Underland are you doing!?"

The Hatter grinned broadly as the growling echoed out of the hole and up to me.

"Oh aren't you a timorous beastie," he stated, I presumed to the creature.

"Hatter!"

"Come and get me brute," he teased, jumping around and causing his hat to jiggle. "I'm right here!"

"HATTER!"

The ground began to shake as the creature came closer.

"HATTER!"

The Hatter bowed before jumping up and out of the hole just before a large "BANG" echoed throughout the halls below.

The Hatter grinned at me as we both stood up.

"What did you do?" I demanded, smiling slightly.

The Hatter laughed.

"Beastie boy just had a date with the wall," The Hatter said, smiling.

"Oh you are a clever Hatter," I beamed, dashing over and throwing my arms around him, delivering a well deserved hug.

I could have stayed this way forever, just where I was; no worries, not a care in the world- just me and him, knowing that whatever came after us together we could get away.

"Halt," warned a voice from behind me.

Against my desire, we broke apart but the Hatter kept his brave arms around my shoulder.

"Who dares come into the White Queen's Castle unannounced," hissed the white guard, as all the other guards pointed their long spears at us.

The Hatter grinned.

"White Queen did you say?" he asked, stepping forward and letting go of me. "Well that is fantastic! It is I that enters unannounced, The Maddest Hatter in all of Underland… plus one."

The Guards stepped back, relinquishing their weapons.

"Hatter, we humbly apologise," The Guards said. "We cannot be too careful what with the Red Queen returning."

"Oh how bizarre," The Hatter cried, brining me forward. "Because I have the Red Queen right here-"

The Guards shared a glance before two of them grasped me by the arms and tugged me forward, leaving the Hatter behind.

"Hey! Hey let go of me!" I shrieked. "Hatter!"

The guards kept going, led by the one who had held the conversation with The Hatter mere moments ago.

"Hey, hey wait!" The Hatter yelled, darting around to the front of the pack and halting their arrest. "She is not the Queen, she is her daughter-"

"So she must be brought to the dungeons," the guard argued, trying to get past The Hatter but he blocked him off.

"Yes, but she is not evil- she is good," The Hatter argued. "She helped me escape the death penalty… well she did give me the penalty, but still!"

The guard considered the fact for a moment, looking from The Hatter to me before returning his gaze to The Hatter once more.

"Very well Hatter," The Guard said. "We shall bring her before the Queen then she shall decide what to do with her."

I sighed silently in relief.

The Guards tugged me forwards, my eyes catching onto the Hatters' which were a large form of comfort, knowing he was still looking out for me.

The Guards led me into the Castle, The Hatter standing right beside me the whole way.

We entered through the large white double doors and I gazed wide eyed at the beauty and plain elegance of the room.

"Do you like it?" The Hatter whispered, leaning towards me.

"It's beautiful," I beamed, grinning.

"Beautiful," The Hatter said, standing back up straight and going off into his own world once again. "B-B-B… what else begins with B?"

I lowered my eyebrows.

"Erm… my mother," I said, through my grin.

The Hatter looked over to me, my eyes danced.

"Bulbous," I replied, laughing slightly.

The Hatter looked towards the ceiling, considering what I had just said for a moment before looking back to me and smiling.

"Good one, cheeky!" he cried, hitting my arm softly.

We continued along a hallway before reaching the throne room which was a glistening hall with vast white windows which allowed the beautiful vibrant sun to shine through.

How I wished I could have been here the whole time in stead of the drab Red Castle.

"Hatter, how wonderful it is to be reunited with you at last," spoke a low, wispy voice.

I gazed up to the throne where a woman, dressed entirely of white was sitting.

She smiled before standing and walking towards us, the Hatter meeting her halfway and lightly kissing her hand.

"I've been considering things that start with the letter B Your Majesty, any ideas?" The Hatter said, standing up straight and with the woman in white's full attention.

"Well, how about Best Friend?" piped another voice, this time it was as tiny as a mouse- which was exceptionally fitting as the voice had come from a small mouse that had just jumped atop the throne.

"Mallymkun!" The Hatter beamed, dashing over like a school girl and scooping up the Dormouse. "I do hope you have been behaving yourself!"

The lady in white smiled as The Hatter and the mouse all came over and stood beside her, all eyes turning to me.

"And you, I am pressuring, are my illicit niece," The lady said, ever soo elegantly.

She was soo beautiful, far more beautiful than any other person I had even been acquainted with. Part of me felt so inferior to her, and of course it didn't help that two large beefy guards were holding either arm and as for my current appearance… well let us just say the bad-hair-no-make-up look was not as attractive as it may seem.

I tried to speak but nothing came out, so I mildly managed a nod.

"I say we skin her alive!" The little mouse said, racing to the top of The Hatter's hat and brandishing a small sword.

"I say we do not," The Hatter objected, pulling the mouse down and back onto the ground before turning to the Queen. "Your Majesty, I do hope you can see reason in Arietta. She is nothing like that "Bloody-Big-Head" … if anything she is, B-B-Brilliant."

The Queen looked from The Hatter to me, but still did not seem impressed.

"Is this true?" she asked, although it was soo quiet and delicate her voice could have been mistaken for a whisper.

I nodded, spying the Mouse who was glaring at me; hand lying on the hilt of her sword.

"And you come to me, at this time of dire for what reason?" The Queen asked, pacing slowly.

I stood up straight, clearing my throat slightly.

"Your Majesty, I am not the Queen they believe I am," I began, boldly. "I cannot behead people, I cannot shout- and I certainly do not have a big head! All the things, that my mother was, that she still is- is not me. The same blood may flow through my veins as hers but that does not make me her. I have my own mind, my own choices and my own opinions- and they most certainly are not hers."

The Queen looked over at me, her dark eyes developing small traces of tears.

"I have been soo foolish," she said, slowly. "Although you are my sister's flesh and blood, you are also my niece- family. How could I possibly judge you; for I am not even sure who you are- I can see my injustice now. Guards, you may release her. Welcome to Marmoreal Arietta."

The Guards let go of my arms and I was free.

The Hatter raced over and picked me up, squeezing awfully too tight.

"I am soo glad you can stay! It's good that you can stay!" he chanted, happily. "Did you know that you can stay!? Here! How B-B-Brilliant!"

"Hatter, you are choking me," I spluttered, smiling and hearing the others in the room laugh also.

"Oh sorry," he apologised quietly and putting me down.

I smiled at the sight of The Hatter as he gazed down at me, hair all ruffled and eyes big and happy.

"I shall show you to your room, come," The White Queen insisted, holding out her delicate hand to me.

I took one last glance at the grinning Hatter before taking her hand and she began to lead me away. Just as we were about to leave the room, I glanced back to see Mallymkun glare at me once again before I was led off down the hallway.

My Aunt led me along the halls and up a large spiral staircase to what seemed as the top room in the whole castle.

"Here we are," she announced, as we reached the top and came to a large white crested door.

She pulled out a white swan key from one of her dress pockets and slid it into the key hole, unlocking the door and opening them to allow us entry.

My mouth dropped to the floor as we entered the room- if you could call it that.

There were large towering windows on all sides, shrouded by long white drapes. A grand satin coloured bed sat in the middle of the room, with two matching bed side tables and a large dresser. There were mirrors everywhere and a grand piano in the corner.

"This is my room?" I asked, shocked.

"It is the grand room," The Queen replied. "For anyone whom I believe is worth it. You are only the second to stay here."

"Who was the first?" I asked looking around.

The Queen looked to the floor but did not say anything.

"Well, thank you soo much Your Majesty-"

The Queen raised her hand for me to stop.

"Call me Mirana," she insisted. "Aunt Mirana if you so desire."

She smiled and for a moment she was no longer superficial.

"Alright, 'Aunt Mirana'," I said, grinning.

She nodded gracefully and swept out of the room, closing the door swiftly behind her.

I moved to my bed and collapsed down onto it, falling straight to sleep.

When I awoke, I had a giant pain in the back of my neck from how I had fallen asleep and I sat up immediately, rubbing it with my hand.

It began to feel better so I walked into my bathroom, bathed and changed into a long white dress and looked at myself in one of the large mirrors.

The dress was immensely too long and I looked dramatically like a boy.

I raced over to my desk and took out a pair of scissors, cutting the dress so it was shorter on the arms and legs and making a bow around my waist with the spare material. I fetched a pair of almost glass-like shoes and tied up my straight blonde hair with a white ribbon.

From outside the window I saw a flash of light and I raced over.

The Guards were going out for their patrol, which suddenly caused my curiosity to go into overdrive.

It was night, everyone else was asleep – I could explore.

I left my room and wondered through the vast halls, sneaking into the library on the second floor and then to the dining hall which had a table still littered with food.

After nibbling some cake and gulping down some tea, I found myself out in the gardens sitting on a white bench that overlooked a vast waterfall. To the left of me was a large green shrub and just hanging off one of the branches was the remainder of what appeared to be a cocoon a caterpillar had once been in. I walked over and peered closer just as the last bit flew off the bush and over the edge, disappearing into the mist from the water.

I made my way to the edge and lent against the railing, just breathing in the sweet sent of the water.

"Brilliant isn't it?" the voice of The Hatter asked from behind me.

I turned around and grinned.

"You really like that word, don't you?" I pointed out, cunningly.

The Hatter smiled back before walking over, jumping atop the bench and sitting down looking attentively at me.

"You should be asleep you know," I stated, sitting beside him and looking over at him.

" Yes but one cannot possibly sleep when one knows that someone is up that one cares very much about, if that makes any sense," The Hatter said, gazing straight ahead.

I raised one eyebrow in confusion.

The Hatter slowly rotated his head to look at me.

I broke out in laugher, unable to control myself.

The Hatter grinned taking off his hat and placing it beside him.

"You're mad," I stated, once I had obtained my maturity.

"Someone once told me that," he said, his voice trailing off.

I cleared my throat and looked off into the distance also.

"Who was she?" I asked, suddenly.

The Hatter did not respond.

"Well?" I turned to look at him. "Both you and Mirana have spoken of her, but stopped before I could learn anything."

The Hatter placed his hands on his upper legs, beginning to rock backwards and forwards slightly before suddenly stopping and looking to me.

"Just out of interest, why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" he said, hastily.

I smiled and looked to the ground.

"You still remember that," I said, lowly.

The Hatter nodded.

"And I've been pondering and pondering over it for years and years and years so now please tell me," The Hatter begged, tenderly.

I bit my upper lip and looked up to him, the wind blowing through my hair.

"When you tell me who she was, tell I shall tell you what the answer is," I said, before standing and walking away.

I returned to my room and sat down on my bed, gripping my pillow.

First Mirana and now The Hatter.

There was someone who had once been known the people of these parts, someone obviously brave and heroic and who is dearly missed; and if there was one thought I hated, it was that my friends were keeping secrets from me.

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read so far. Sorry if this chapter was too long or confusing by the way. Part of me is kinda loosing inspiration for this story so I thought I would write a longer chapter in case I did before it finished. So tell me if you like or don't like the story still- I'm thinking that more characters will return in later chapters because Ari is now in Marmoreal and you know what characters live there :P MikiChik x_


	6. Obstacles

Five– Obstacles

There was ever soo much to do in Marmoreal.

Much more than there ever was back in Crims.

I sat outside on a long stone bench, leaning against a large twisted tree with a book in my lap.

I had managed to run my way through the hedge maze in less than twenty-five seconds, a new record according to a dove who had landed beside me a few moments ago and informed me of it.

The book was incredibly dreary but it was the only book in the library I had found about the history of Underland and so far there was nothing that would help me answer the question as to who this mystery girl was.

I knew I could not ask The Hatter or Mirana, they would just avoid the question- so I had been tediously trying to figure it out on my own for the last three days, but with still no luck I was beginning to get tired.

The tips of my fingers began to ache as I turned the page once more to reveal another plain white page with ounces and ounces of jet black writing that really made no sense.

I sighed light-heartedly and closed the book placing it down on the bench beside me.

I began to ponder as to why I even bothered.

"…Contrariwise I'd be ether either," said a childish voice from somewhere within the maze.

"How'd you work that?" asked an almost identical voice yet I was somehow sure they had come from two different people.

"Will you two ever agree!?" cried a stern, intellectual voice sounding almost fed-up with the other two.

Shrugging my shoulders, I stood up and dove into the hedges going along the pathway where I presumed the voices were coming from. I jogged down the long path, hearing the voices still over the hedges.

"Contrariwise will we ever stop disagreeing?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Yes very true."

"Will you ever stop!?"

"Contrariwise will we ever stop agreeing?"

"Yes that's true."

"Yes very true."

"Gahh!"

I turned one last corner and almost fell into three quite unusual characters.

Two small boys wearing matching overalls with two quite abnormal heads stood right in front of me, accompanied by a tall blue dodo bird in a waist coat with a single eyeglass over one eye.

"Oh begging your pardon ma'am," The Dodo said, pulling the small boys back and narrowly avoiding a collision.

"That is quite alright," I said, politely.

"Aye is that Arietta girl?" asked the chubby boy on the left, pointing at me.

"Why yes, yes I believe it is," said the second boy, nodding at the first boy before pointing at me also.

"Tweedles it is rude to point!" The Dodo snapped, hitting the small boys over the head with his wings.

I grinned slightly, feeling a tad dazed as to the fact that everyone seemed to be aware as to who I was, yet I knew barley anybody.

"I humbly apologize," The Dodo said, looking to me. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am The Dodo and this is Tweedledum and Tweedledee."

"Contrariwise he's Tweedledee and I'm Tweedledum," said the one I presumed was Tweedledum.

"Right, right," the other agreed, nodding at him before turning his gaze to me and causing both Tweedles to grin up at me.

"Well, I imagine there is no need to introduce myself as it appears you all know who I am," I stated, half hoping they would admit that they did not.

"Yes," they all said, in unison.

"Well we have all heard the tale that is," The Dodo added, taking off his eyeglass and clearing it on his coat.

Tale? Was I really this well known already?

"Yes we have," Tweedledum piped up. "It's being flung around the castle faster than The Hares' soup."

"Contrariwise The Hares' soup is being flung around the castle as fast as your tale!" the other Tweedle said, almost as if it were scripted out.

"Does she have a tail?" Tweedledum asked, looking to his brother.

"No, tale- like a story," Tweedledee corrected, plainly.

"Ohh," Tweedledum said, idiotically.

I laughed at the insolence of the brothers, they seemed soo mad. Suddenly something occurred to me. These three weren't the sanest of people; perhaps they could help me with my ponderings.

I cleared my throat and placed my hands behind my back.

"Tweedles. Dodo. I was considering as to how much the three of you knew about the history of Underland," I began, clearly. "And I was wondering if you knew anything about an ostensible heroine who has recently left these parts? I can plainly see she matters very much to everyone and I would love to know who she is."

The three of them fell silent, just as I had hoped they would not.

"Well?" I asked, impatiently.

They remained silent, one of the Tweedles kicking up some dirt with his shoes as both him and his brother placed their hands into their pockets. The Dodo took off his eyeglass again and cleared it with his coat before placing it back into his eye and a few seconds later repeating the process.

"Thank you greatly for your help," I huffed sarcastically, pushing past the three and walking away.

"Much like her mother ain't she," I heard one of the Tweedles say but I kept walking.

I re-traced my steps out of the hedge maze and ran back across the grounds to the castle, walking through the doors and inside. I stormed through the front hall and past the throne room, Mirana calling me as I passed but I ignored her.

I knew I should not be acting this way, but I was tired of being kept in the dark with everything. I was aware that some people around the castle may not trust me, Mallymkun was a prime example but out of everyone I was bemused that even The Hatter, of whom I had known since I was twelve did not trust me enough to tell me who she was.

I went up to my room and closed the door, walking over to one of my mirrors and collapsing down in front of it, looking up at myself.

I hated who I was.

Nobody trusted me, but honestly if I were anyone else- I wouldn't either.

I remained where I was for almost three hours, just looking up at myself into the mirror and wondering what could have been, but soon I got hungry and I realised I hadn't eaten dinner last night.

I stood up and against my desire left my room, wondering my way downstairs and into the dining hall.

It was very early in the morning and it did not really surprise me that the table was completely empty aside from the pure white vase that sat perfectly in the centre of the table.

Disgruntled, I wondered into the kitchen where I was immediately attacked by a soup bowl that luckily crashed onto the door just behind me.

"What in the blazes?" I asked, aloud and looking over to where the illicit flying soup had come from.

Behind the main counter was a short, scraggy looking Hare brandishing a wooden spoon in one hand and a long mallet looking tool in the other.

"You want something to eat!?" he demanded, hitting himself over the head with the mallet and making a quiet "oohh" sound. "Well, I got pepper, pepper and lots of PEPPER!"

The Hare picked up one of the small pepper shakers and began to run wildly around the room, shaking the pepper everywhere and covering patches of the floor ankle deep in pepper.

"Er… no I do not desire any pepper," I managed, making it to the main counter without being shrouded in pepper.

I sneezed slightly because of all the pepper in the air and the Hare immediately returned to standing behind the counter, looking right at me and placing the pepper back onto the table.

"Well what did you want? I can make yah some cereal-"

I reached across the counter and grabbed the Hare by his top, making sure he did not run away.

"No thank you," I hissed, quietly even though I was starving.

The Hare nodded and I released him, standing back up straight.

"I could-"

"Ah."

"But I-"

"Ah!"

"It'd be no-"

"Hare!" I said, sternly but grinning slightly.

"Yes ma'am," The Hare said, defeated.

"Thank you," I responded, elegantly. "So Mr Hare, what are you doing up soo late?"

The Hare began to quiver and grasp his ears as I sat up against the counter looking over to the quivering fool.

"I don't sleep yah see," The Hare rambled. "It's really hard what with me eye twitchin' all the time, yah see?"

The Hare waved his massive eyeball right into my face and I moved slightly back, mildly appalled by his bad breath.

"Yes, yes I do see," I spluttered, as The Hare moved back, still twitching. "So why are you in the kitchens and no-one else?"

The Hare rose one of his ears.

"Well cos I can cook yah see!?" The Hare cried, shoving one of his disgusting green-pea soups right under my nose.

It smelt like dead bird and twelve month rotten cheese mixed with a bit of vinegar and topped off by a hint of pepper.

"I bet you can," I stated, as he took the soup away and threw it onto the wall before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

All of a sudden an idea filled my mind- The Hare, he was a bumbling, mindless madman; perhaps he would tell me who 'she' is? After all he does not even know what he is saying half the time, he might even forget who I am after I leave.

"Hare," I began, but the Hare was still laughing mildly and hitting himself on the head with a ladle. "Thackery!"

The Hare paused and looked to me.

"Oh I am sorry, why did I just call you that?" I asked myself. "I do not even know if that is-"

"How did yah know ma name?" The Hare demanded. "I've never met ye before!?"

I began to quiver. Not even I knew how I knew his full name, it had just suddenly occurred to me. As well as the name of the Dodo, Uilleam. But how did I know this? How did I know anything? There was soo much of my life I did not know, and especially the bits of my life that I did know but how I know them I do not know!? Great, now I am going mad.

"Erm… The Hatter told me," I lied, quickly as The Hare raised the ladle above his head.

The Hare lowered his weapon and began to quiver once again.

"Hare?" I asked, quietly.

"What? Who's there?!" The Hare demanded looking around, seeming slightly paranoid.

I waved to the Hare, trying to remain calm at his craziness.

"Oh Alice, it is you! How glad I am ter see yah back!"

"Alice?" I stated, confused as The Hare began to make more soup.

I wondered around over to him and stood slightly behind him, my hands behind my back. "Er... yes, yes it is me, 'Alice-'"

"I know," The Hare cried, "I just said!"

The Hare kept working, but whilst he believed me to be this 'Alice' person and not 'Arietta' who I really was, it was probably a good idea to ask questions.

"Hare, do you know of any heroines that have recently left Underland?" I enquired, politely. "Someone who is dearly loved by many people here? Especially…by The Hatter?"

The Hare paused and turned to face me, scratching his ears.

"Nope, no idea!" he cried, turning back around and continuing with his cooking.

My heart sunk.

I had hoped I would have got somewhere with the Hares' craziness, but obviously I just was not devious enough.

"The last person ter leave Underland would be yerself," The Hare said, pouring even more soup.

"Yes, yes that is what I meant," I said, quickly as my heart pounded. "So… did The Hatter miss me?"

"Of course he missed yah!" The Hare cried, splashing soup everywhere. "You and The Hatter are like two peas in a soup filled pod!"

"So they're close?" I asked, leaning on the counter beside him. "I mean, we're close."

"You're like this!" The Hare cried, pressing his two paws together.

"Oh," I said, taken back. "Is that it? Well, thank you very much Hare. I best be off now."

I stood up and headed for the door, pausing in the doorway.

"Oh and Hare," I said. "Best not tell anyone I was here."

The Hare looked up at me.

"Who are ye?!" The Hare demanded; brandishing his soup covered ladle again. "What do yer want with me soup!?"

"Goodnight Hare," I stated, leaving the room just as a bowl of soup crashed against the wall right where I had been standing.

I returned to my room, a million thoughts in my mind.

The Hatter and this 'Alice'… two pees in a pod…they were like 'this!'

I got to my room and lay on my bed, considering over everything but by daybreak I had finally come up with a solution- I would tell The Hatter.

I bathed and changed into a nice blue dress, feeling the confidence build within me. It was weird how energetic one could be with only a few hours sleep.

I made my way down to the throne room where oddly enough everyone seemed to be.

"Hatter," I whispered, coming into the busy room and wondering over to him. "What is going on?"

"Oh good morning Ari!" The Hatter beamed, before leaning down to me and lowering his voice to a whisper. "The Rabbit has some terrible news to tell us all and we are all waiting to hear his verdict."

"Well I have some bad news for you also my dearest Hatter," I said, quietly. "I know about Alice. I know… I know that you were close and… I know she has left you."

The Hatter's eyes turned misty.

"You see, the thing you need to know about that," he spluttered, but was interrupted as the grand doors were pushed open and in bolted Nivens McTwisp the rabbit.

"Nivens?!" I cried, spying one of my old servants.

The rabbit reached the foot of the stairs leading to the throne and stopped, panting.

"Good day My Lady," The Rabbit said to me. "But I believe I have more important things to deal with at this very time."

I was mildly offended by the last comment, but obtained my composure as the rabbit continued.

"Your Majesty," The rabbit said to The Queen who was currently seated on the throne, The Tweedle brothers standing on one side and the Dodo on the other. "I have grave news from Crims. They are planning to attack Dementia and take the sacred Looking-Glass Mirror!"

There were various gasps in shock across the room, even from The Queen herself.

"What is the Looking-Glass Mirror?" I asked, feeling slightly foolish.

"It is the mirror that allows anyone who obtains it to enter Underland," The Dodo explained. "There are only two in existence, one placed in the world above and one hidden within the chambers of the birthplace of the two Queens, the ruined castle of Dementia."

I gazed up to my Aunt who looked quite distressed at this topic.

"They are trying to return my sister," she said, quietly.

"Contrariwise your sister is getting them to return her," Tweedledum said, causing everyone to glare at him.

I sighed quietly.

I had no idea what anybody was talking about anymore! Everything was just soo hectic, my head was spinning.

"Your Majesty," Mallymkun said, crawling up to the throne and sitting on her lap. "I suggest we take the mirror first! Claim it for Marmoreal so that the Red Queen shan't ever return!"

The Queen grinned at the mouse.

"That is very bold of you," she said, petting the mouse's head.

She looked up to continue, but paused- as if taking back what she has said before she even said it.

"You know what? Mallymkun is right," she stated. "Bayard, assemble the troops- we move to Castle Dementia as soon as godly possible."

The Bloodhound nodded, running out of the room barking at the top of his voice.

Around the room people were dashing everywhere, some preparing for battle and some preparing a good hiding place.

The Hatter turned to me.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" he spluttered. "This is not good! This is definitely not good! Did I mention that this isn't good? Definitely not b-b-brilliant!"

"Hatter!" I cried, calming him down almost immediately. "What is going on?"

The Hatter looked deep into my eyes, concern flooding all over his painted face.

"Hatter," said Mirana from behind us.

We looked around to her, falling silent.

"We must leave immediately," she said, and The Hatter nodded.

Mirana's eyes turned to me and she frowned.

"You should remain here Ari," she insisted. "This will be hard enough for me to… just remain here please?"

I nodded, unsure why I was to stay behind but not wanting to disobey direct orders.

Mirana swept off and away, The Hatter turning back to me.

"Here eat this," he said, pulling out a cake from his pocket.

"Why?"

"Just eat!" he insisted, hastily.

I bit into the cake, which was soft and spongy and tasted rather good; when suddenly I found myself slowly shrinking.

"Hatter what is happening to me?!" I cried, until I had fallen out of my clothes and found myself wearing a completely different outfit and at a complete different size.

The Hatter picked me up and placed me in his hand, grinning down at me.

"Wow, you're really small!" he commented, childishly.

"Hatter!"

"Sorry," he said, hastily placing me into his pocket and dashing away.

Being soo small was a really odd feeling, especially knowing that you are ridding in the pocket of your best friend towards a place you have been forbidden to go.

It had almost been twenty minutes since The Hatter had placed me into his pocket, so I peered up and out of the pocket to see that we were marching towards a large grey castle which seemed as if it had been trodden over by a very large child.

"Hatter," I whispered, looking up to him.

He obviously heard me because he looked down and grinned.

"Why hello," he said, quietly. "I almost forgot you were there."

"What is this place?" I asked, impatiently.

The Hatter looked around before returning his gaze to me.

"Originally, there was only one Queen of Wonderland," The Hatter began. "And she and her husband The King lived here, in Castle Dementia. They had two daughters, Iracebeth and Mirana."

"So that means, my grandparents used to live here," I stated, looking over to the ruins of the castle. "What happened?"

"Iracebeth got greedy," The Hatter replied, his accent changing. "She wanted the castle for herself so she left and made her own castle, Crims. When they gave Mirana the crown and not her, she attacked the Castle with her good friend the Jabberwocky- who killed your grandparents and everyone else within the castle."

I looked to the castle, my vision going blurry with my tears.

My mother had murdered my grandparents… I did not even get to meet them.

"But Mirana survived," I said, looking to The Hatter, "So not everybody died."

"Ohh but part of her did die," The Hatter said, still in this odd accent. "Your mother succeeded in that."

I returned my gaze to the castle before falling back within the pocket, lifting my knees to my chest and leaning on them, silently crying.

"Hey, hey Ari," whispered The Hatter from outside the pocket, many minutes later.

I wiped my eyes and peered out of the pocket.

I must have been crying for a while because we were now inside the castle.

The room had half a wall missing and everything was destroyed, but there was still a large red chest sitting plainly in the centre of the room completely undamaged and with Mirana standing over it.

"This is the best bit, where we win," The Hatter whispered to me and we looked to Mirana.

The Dodo stood behind her, as well as the Tweedles and various guards spread throughout the room.

We watched as Mirana opened the chest and suddenly moved her hands to her mouth in shock.

"What is it?" The Hatter asked, walking forwards slightly and looking over.

Mirana looked over to us, tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"It's gone… the mirror… they took it," she stuttered.

I gasped silently, mirroring the actions of almost everyone else in the room.

"Oh dear," The Hatter said, the only person game enough to speak.

_Hey all! :) I apologise again if this is getting too confusing or hectic but that kinda suits how Ari is feeling at the moment, like everything if moving way too fast for her and she can't catch up. Thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to read or review my story, it really means a lot to me and I hope you are still enjoying it and I promise there will be more action and more characters will return I future. If there is anything you don't understand please do send me a message or something and I will be glad to answer it for you, but there will also be more info on Dementia and the Queen's past in future chapters. Thanks everyone! MikiChik x _


	7. Alice

Six– Alice

The night air was cool and the stars were shining brightly above us as we sat on the stone bench by the waterfall- our spot.

I could feel The Hatter breathing as his back lent against my own, both of us facing away from one another, hugging our feet with our arms.

We had returned from Castle Dementia, defeated and no-one daring to speak. As soon as we had reached the safety of Marmoreal, Mirana wondered off on her own without anyone desiring to go after her.

I still did not fully understand what had happened or what was going to happen and I knew it was not the right time to ask yet.

So far I had gathered most of my thoughts into a few groups which were quite an achievement for me as I had many thoughts nowadays.

Firstly; Iracebeth of Crims was my mother, making me Arietta of Crims, which also made me Arietta of Marmoreal as that was my Aunt's title- but I was also Arietta of Dementia as that was the castle my Mother and Aunt were born in. Secondly; my mother was a murderous, vile creature who had murdered thousands including my very own grandparents for not giving her the crown. And thirdly; a girl named Alice had captured the heart of my favourite Hatter many years ago, and part of me hated her for it. Well… I presumed…?

"Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?" The Hatter suddenly asked, and I looked up to the stars.

"I haven't the faintest idea," I said, grinning.

I looked around to The Hatter who had looked over to me and smiled.

"That is exactly what I said," he admitted.

We stayed that way for quite a while, just smiling at one another until I avertedly broke the moment by yawning.

The Hatter giggled.

"Someone is a little sleepy!?" he cried, loudly.

"Shush," I insisted, hitting him lightly on the arm. "I have not slept in almost a day! And I do not wish to return to the castle as I am frightened I shall bump into my Aunt and disrupt her 'cooling down' time."

The Hatter swung his legs around so he was sitting straight and gestured to his shoulder.

"You may rest here if you desire," he said, wistfully. "It is really quite comfy you know, well… so I've been told."

I lowered my eyebrows and sat up.

"Not really, I just made it up," he admitted, shyly.

I laughed and lent against his shoulder, finding myself falling asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

The wind moved through my hair as I felt The Hatter's head fall onto mine, his hat jolting down to now cover both of our heads as we slept.

I awoke to the feeling of a sharp jab in my left foot.

"Yowl," I screeched, jumping off the seat and standing, grabbing my sore foot with my hands.

I looked down to my attacker Mallymkun who was holding her small sword over her shoulder and grinning at me.

"Talk about a rude awakening," I muttered, crossing my arms.

The Hatter's eyes darted open, sitting up straight and adjusting his hat to sit properly on his head as the mouse jumped up and sat beside him.

"Morning Hatty," the mouse said, in her usual squeaky voice. "Sleep well?"

The Hatter stood, arching his back and moving his head from side to side.

"On the contrary," The Hatter said, gazing off into space. "It was quite… dark."

He spun around to look at me and lowered his eyebrows when he saw my bleeding foot.

"Mallymkun," The Hatter said, turning to the mouse and leaning down close to her. "Have you been stabbing our friends again?"

"Maybe…"

"What have I told you about stabbing friends?"

"To not to," The mouse replied, placing her hands behind her back.

"Good Mallymkun," The Hatter said, patting the dormouse's head before standing. "Now, to the castle!"

Mallymkun glared at me, tracing her finger across her neck meaning for me to watch out before scurrying after him.

I did not really desire to return to the castle, after all my avoidance skills were better than any other skill I had obtained in my twenty-five years of being alive.

I slowly wondered away from the castle and through the glorious gardens, tracing my hands along the elegantly trimmed hedges and gazing in wonder as the flowers chatted amongst themselves in the far corner.

I continued my way along a path until I reached the bottom of the grand gardens to see a single white tree with flourishing pink leaves. There was a singular branch hanging off the main trunk with a small white swing tied around it.

I wondered down and traced my hands along the white rope until reaching the end. I moved around and sat on the swing, gripping each rope with my hands and swinging forward and backward.

The small pink leaves slowly began to fall all around me, landing on the green grass below and all through my blonde hair.

"I used to love this swing."

I stopped and looked behind me as Mirana emerged form behind the tree.

"Oh, Aunt Mirana I was not aware you were-"

"It is fine Ari," she said, kindly and walking over to stand beside me. "I wished to speak with you anyway."

I began to get anxious. I had never had a really serious conversation with Mirana before.

"Whatever about?" I asked, although slightly punching myself as it was quite a silly question to ask considering recent events.

"The past," The Queen said walking around to face me, her hands elegantly folded in front of her. "That and the future, may I?"

The Queen gestured for me to stand and I hastily did so, Mirana sitting herself down onto the swing ever so gracefully.

"Mmm I remember when this swing was first put together," she said, closing her eyes and swaying slightly. "I had only just built the castle and it was the last present my sister ever gave me."

She fell silent, giving me time to ask the burning questions.

"What happened?" I asked, quietly.

Her eyes turned to me, her expression nothing more than neutral.

"Jealously is a curse Ari," Mirana warned me, her eyes narrowing. "It can drive the most elegant person in the world into a fiery rage. I had always known my sister had that rage, but before it was announced that I would be queen she kept it very well hidden. When my parents informed her of their decision, she… she was jealous. She left the castle in a fury, vowing that mother and father would pay for not allowing her rule. With that, she made Castle Crims and befriended the Jabberwock, of whom she enticed into a world of murder and betrayal; opening with the murder of Calista and Rowan of Dementia and the destruction of the once great castle."

My eyes were flooding with tears as Mirana barely even moved a muscle. She was soo prefect; she barely even blinked as she explained the story of her own disastrous and strenuous life

"Her rage continued, destroying my life and taking my crown," Mirana continued, unfathomed by my palpable crying. "Once it was regained, she was banished to continue her seethe elsewhere. She destroyed hundreds of buildings, killed thousands of innocent people and wounded many more. 'She destroyed our lives, took our souls. To control every mind, was her one and only goal.' It's a poem-"

"I know," I said, wiping my eyes. "I read it somewhere whilst I was trying to find information about Alice."

The Queen's eyes suddenly looked up to mine, filled with light and hope.

"Alice… Alice…?" Mirana said, her voice trailing off. "Quick, to the library."

Mirana stood and grasped me by the arm, tugging me away with her. She pulled me through the castle and into the library.

"This way," she stated, releasing me and leading me through the library to an old dusty door in the back of the library. She pushed open the doors and headed down towards a golden book stand which held a small tattered scroll.

We made it to the stand and Mirana took the scroll, looking to me.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, quietly.

I shook my head, unsure.

"It is the Oraculum," the Queen informed me, running her long fingers along the scroll. "It foretells the time line of Underland from the day it began to the day it ends. If it is foretold that Alice is to return once again, then it shall be so- after all she is required if the Red Queen is ever to return."

The Queen rolled out the Oraculum, running her eyes along it.

"Oh my gosh," she cried, wide –eyed.

"What is it?" I asked, moving around to see what she was gawping about.

There, drawn patently onto the scroll was me, as well as Emerella and Cylis in the small cottage when I was first informed of who I really was.

"But… but that's me!?" I cried. "Why am I soo important?"

Mirana scrolled the never-ending script down to the next picture which was of a man in a hat behind bars with a girl wearing a cloak sitting on the floor outside of the bars.

"That was when I spoke to The Hatter before we left Crims!?" I cried, curious.

She scrolled further down to see another picture of Mirana beside the empty chest at Dementia. One further down there was a picture of a girl, with long curly locks holding a long sword.

"Alice," Mirana said, dazedly. "It appears my hunch is correct; it has been foretold that Alice is to return to Underland once more."

Mirana looked over to the door as The White Rabbit hopped inside, almost as if Mirana had psychically asked him to enter.

"Your Majesty," Nivens said, bowing.

"Nivens, take this to Alice," The Queen said, pulling out a small white letter fro one of her dress pockets and handing it to Nivens. "This shall return our champion. Now go, go!"

"Yes Highness," Nivens stuttered, darting out of the room and away.

I looked back to the Oraculum in consideration. I could read the script, find out what was going to happen to me before it happened… the temptation…?

"You could read it you know," Mirana said, slowly walking over to me. "You could find out all the wonders and all the woes that bestow you in your future, after all it appears that it necessary that both Alice and you Arietta must be here in this time of time. What is wrong with taking a little peek?"

I looked to Mirana, her eyes danced.

I looked to the ground, shaking my head.

"No, it is wrong to know every move one must make," I said, looking up. "For that will shower one's judgment, and I do not wish to know everything that will happen to me, I prefer to ride the ride as it happens."

Mirana smiled, placing the Oraculum back onto the book stand.

"Good decision," she said, placing her arm around my shoulder and guiding me out of the room. "Now, we must prepare for Alice's return! You both will get along soo very well."

I grinned.

I hoped so.

The next month was filled with vigorous preparing. The Hatter was of course ecstatic about the return of his obvious lover Alice, yet I spent most of the month partly dreading her return. I knew that everything would change once she returned and from what Mirana had told me; the war between white and red would hastily recommence once the 'Champion' sets foot back onto Underland soil.

I sat atop the north tower, overlooking the whole of Underland with my sketch pad on my lap.

The wind bustled through my long straight hair as I looked up towards the snowy mountains. It would be summer soon and the mountains would be showering with clear and beautiful water.

"It's Alice! It's Alice she's here!" someone cried from down below.

I stood up and ran to the railing, looking down to the courtyard where dozens had gathered as a single girl with long knotted blonde hair wearing a blue dress walked towards the castle, The Dodo and The Tweedles on either side of her as the rabbit led the way.

Hastily I left the rails and returned to my room, cramming myself through the open window. I changed into a bright pink dress and brushed through my hair before running off downstairs and along the deserted corridors. It appeared that even the guards were excited for the return of 'The Champion'.

I walked slowly into the room, spying Mirana, The Hatter, The Dodo, The Tweedles and Nivens crowded around a tall slender girl with long blonde hair much like me although hers was curly.

She looked over to me, her blue eyes matching my own before she returned her gaze to the others.

"Who is she?" she asked, her voice sounding almost vulgar.

The Hatter turned around and grinned broadly when he saw me, taking my hand and tugging me over.

"This Alice is Arietta," The Hatter announced, proudly. "She's amazing and wonderful and… well many other synonyms of those words!"

Alice looked at me as if I were a mere mouse to her lion. Her face turned sour and she stepped back slightly.

"Erm… hello," she said, quickly.

She looked up to Mirana who smiled deeply.

"So, where is new Red Queen?!" Alice asked, keenly. "I heard she is trying to return her mother?"

My eyes widened before looking to The Hatter who lowered his eyebrows.

"She is right here," Mirana replied, gesturing to me.

Alice looked to me, then to Mirana.

"Why is she here!?" she demanded, angrily. "She's evil! Her mother killed dozens of people, she ruined many lives! If there is any chances of The Red Queen's return we should stop them at the core, and she is that core!"

I felt as if I had just been stabbed in the heart with a long sword.

I had spent months preparing for Alice's return; I though she was supposed to save Underland, bring us all together! Well, that's what Mirana had told me!?

"Alice, you are being highly rude to my niece," Mirana said, I could see that she was holding in her temper with much effort.

"I don't care!" Alice cried, shocking the whole room.

Obviously this Alice wasn't the Alice everyone else remembered.

"Her mother was vile, cruel and evil and what's to say that she is not!?" Alice pointed out, boldly. "She does not belong here! Not with us!"

Alice pushed past me and down along the corridor, disappearing from view.

That was not how I was hoping my meeting with Alice would be.

"Alice," Mirana said, whisking off out of the room and after her.

I felt a soft hand hold onto my shoulder from behind me and I looked around.

The Hatter smiled when I caught his eye and I looked back to the door where both Alice and Mirana had disappeared to.

"She is not normally like this," The Hatter said and I half-smiled.

"_She took my room_!" I could hear from down in the corridor.

Suddenly Alice burst back into the room, looking fuelled with rage.

"First you take my friends, then my room! What else do you want of me?!" Alice snapped, looking at me.

Mirana re-entered the room, looking scarce.

"Alice-stop-being-like-this-this-is-not-the-you-I-know-but-right-now-it-appears-that-you-are-being-the-one-who-is-vile-cruel-and-e-e-eevil!" The Hatter cried, suddenly standing between Alice and myself, his eyes turning golden.

He began to splutter and jump around, cursing and yelling and I was suddenly frozen. I had never seen him like this before.

"Hatter!" Alice yelled, walking towards him but he pushed her off and continued his rant. "That always works…?"

I glanced around the room. Alice looked bamboozled; Mirana looked ashamed where as everyone else just appeared quite frightened.

"Hatter," I stuttered, even though I could feel my eyes burning with tears.

The Hatter suddenly stopped, his eyes turning green and looking to me.

"Please don't you desert me too," I said, quietly.

The Hatter's hair dropped and his face turned to a frown.

"Hatter, I'm sorry," Alice said, but The Hatter continued to look over at me.

I lowered my head and ran out of the room, up the spiral stairs near the library and running along the corridor towards the gardens, sitting down on the bench in front of the frozen lake at me and The Hatter's spot.

I held in my tears and wiped my eyes slightly before looking out to the lake.

"Why hellooo there little girl," said a wispy voice from beside me.

I stood up and looked around, yet there was no-one around.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Where are you?" I asked, sounding almost foolish.

The voice was low and cheeky, yet sounded utmost familiar.

Suddenly, a large black cat with large eyes and an even larger grin appeared sitting on the bench looking up at me.

"Hey, you're the cat from the fair! You ruined The Hatter's show!" I cried, the thought suddenly occurring to me.

"Why yesss," The Cat said, he seemed to have a tendency to space out his words. "You spoke to Hatty! I would remember you anywhere, you looked immensely like someone I knew… but who was it?"

The Cat stood up and grinned at me before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"May have been that Violet girl from the fruit stall," the Cat said, from behind me.

I looked around and The Cat was walking across the railing behind me.

"What are you?" I asked, quite forwardly.

The cat disappeared once again and re-appeared right in front of me a just a single floating head.

"I am Chessur, the most intelligent and smart cat in Underland," Chessur said, grinning.

"Intelligent and smart are kind of the same thing you know," I said, quietly.

The Cat head moved back slightly.

"Cheeky," Chessur said, disappearing.

"No, wait," I cried, "Come back."

I didn't really feel like being alone right now.

I sat back down on the bench and buried my head in my arms, not wanting to ever move.

It appeared that Mirana was correct; Jealous is a curse, because it changed Alice for the worst.

_Hey everybody! I'm sorry this had taken a while, I hope you like it! Both Chessur and Alice have returned. I do hope you understand that Alice is acting a bit different from the Alice we all know and love, but that is partly because she is a bit jealous of Arietta and because she has spent soo much time in the real world where she has to be strict, commanding and mature- so she has naturally changed a bit. I have soo much more in store for the readers of this story so I do hope you read and review and tell me what you think! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, you guys ARE the story as it wouldn't have even got this far if it weren't for you! :) MikiChik x _


	8. Homecomming Queen

Seven– Homecomming Queen

"_Born but hidden, death due take. Yet alive she ridden, waiting to wake."_

**Oraculum Poem**

I couldn't sleep, it was relentless.

I just kept thinking about everything that had happened; what with Alice, and The Hatter and everything.

Slowly I could feel myself getting more and more separated from everybody else and all because Alice came back.

I sat up, irritated with my slight insomnia and stood up, heading towards the door.

The castle was even more beautiful at night than any other time. There were no loud noises, no paranoid looks to see if any of the servants were following you and no hurrying maids trying to get to their assigned room. It was just a pleasant stroll, which could only be effected by one's own thoughts.

I walked past the kitchens before hearing something crash against the wall.

I turned around and ducked into the kitchen, smiling when I saw the boisterous Thackery.

"Hey, its yer!" The Hare cried, pointing to me with a soup ladle and causing his left eye to twitch.

"You remember me?" I asked, walking forwards with my hands behind my back.

"'Course I do!" he replied. "You're that one everyone's talkin' about!"

I lowered my eyes.

"They are?" I asked, leaning up onto the table. "What are they saying?"

The Hare twitched but didn't respond.

"Hare," I stated, sternly.

"They're-saying-that-Alice-might-be-right-about-yer!" The Hare said; all to fast of course but I could figure out some words.

My breath stopped for a few seconds after fully registering what he had said.

"But…but how could they?" I asked, taken back. "I've been here for almost three months! If I were to betray any of you don't you think I would have done it by know!?"

The Hare shrugged his shoulders and tamely tried to continue making his soup, glancing over at me before shaking and looking away.

Even The Hare was scared of me.

"You do not believe it, do you?" I asked his, jumping of the bench and looking to him.

The Hare did not respond.

I sighed before running out of the kitchens and along the corridor, up the stairs and into the library; pushing through the back doors and running up to the book stand where the Oraculum sat.

I reached my hand out and touched it, causing it to glow a bright yellow. That did not happen when Mirana did it.

I could open it; I could peek to the end- see what happens to me. After all my life could not get any worse at the moment, what will knowing what happen do!?

I tugged my hand away, although keeping my eyes glued to the scroll.

"It is wondrous is it not?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around as Alice Kingsley emerged from the shadows, her hands crossed in front of her. I looked away from her, not wanting to speak with the person who had potentially ruined my life.

"Why do you not look at the all-knowing scroll?" Alice enquired, walking up and standing beside me, although I was still looking away. "I did when I came here last; and I tried to change what was prophesied. But I learnt that, you can not."

I looked slightly over to Alice who was peering down at the scroll with her bright brown eyes, not unlike my own.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, quietly.

Alice looked over to me with a boggled look upon her face.

"Doing what?"

"Everything," I said, plainly. "You can not just waltz back into Underland and start accusations?! I've been here for three months Alice, if I were to betray these people wouldn't I have done it by now, why wait for the 'Champion' to return, the one person who could stop me!?"

Alice looked back to the scroll, sighing slightly.

"You just do not understand," she said, lowly. "I've spent, soo long having to be harsh, cruel and forceful the people in my world; having to come back, to the one place where I can be free and as mad as I want… and now you're here. And I feel like I must…."

Alice reached down to the scroll but pulled away once she saw I was watching. She looked up at me and half-smiled.

"You should return to my… your room, get some sleep," she said to me, as if she was my mother even though I knew for a fact I was older than her.

I nodded slightly before turning and walking towards the door. As I was about to leave I spied Alice in the corner of my eye holding the scroll in her hands, but I walked off. I did not want to know what was to happen.

*

_Alice held the scroll to her eyes, the scarp edges hurting her soft delicate hands._

_Her eyes glowered as she saw the pictures that identified not just hers now, but also Arietta's -the daughter of the Red Queen's- future._

_Why is this so? Why is this Arietta soo important!? Why is she trying to steal her friends? Her Underland family? Why!? Why can't she just go back where she came from! And from seeing what was in her future in the Oraculum, Alice began to dislike her even more._

_Alice could not let this happen! She knew that Arietta did not seem anything like her mother, especially from what she had seen of her, but now the scroll had decided for her- Arietta had to go, otherwise Alice would be banished from Underland… forever!_

*

I sat outside, on the swing.

It was early morning and the sun was just about to rise. I had not spoken to anyone about my predicament apart from The Hare and Alice.

But there was one person I wanted to ask, more than ever- The Hatter. Yet I was scared.

How could he not side with his lover? It was silly to think that I could beat her! He loved her… obviously.

There was laughing from behind me and I looked around but could not see anyone from behind the hedges.

I stood up on the swing and could just see the tops of two small heads- Alice and The Hatters.

I returned to sit on the swing, only to discover I was no longer alone.

"You're feeling left out too aye?" Mallymkun asked, looking to the ground and shuffling her small feet as she stood on the swing.

I shifted to one side to allow the dormouse more room.

"I do not know what you mean," I stated, looking off the mountains. "The Hatter and Alice are in love, it cunningly fits that they do 'folic' together."

My voice sounded slightly spiteful and I hoped Mally had not picked up on it.

"In love? Since when?!" Mally asked, her eyes almost popping out from her head.

I turned to Mallymkun.

"I thought they were… aren't they?" I cried, confused.

"Not that I know of," Mally replied. "The Hatter has always said to me that he was like a sister to him?!"

"Well if that's the case and they are lovers then its slightly illegal," I sniggered, quietly.

Mally laughed, causing me to laugh also, and soon we were absorbed into fits of laughter.

"Mally?" Alice's voice asked from behind us.

We stopped laughing and turned around to see Alice and The Hatter walking towards us but stopping at the edge of the path.

"Ari!" The Hatter said, his eyes lighting up. "I haven't seen you for days! Is this where you've been hiding, you?"

Mally and I looked to one another before cracking up into laughter again, me holding onto the rope of the swing to stay up.

Alice huffed, before tugging The Hatter away by the arm.

"Oh-okay then… bye Ari!" The Hatter stuttered, as they disappeared into the hedge maze again.

Mally and I stopped laughing slowly, wiping our crying eyes.

"Let's go Mally," I said, standing as Mally jumped onto my shoulders. "We can find our own non-brothers and sisters to make-out with."

"Why yes!" Mally cried and we began to laugh again.

We returned inside and spent the rest of the day exploring through the castle, Mally showing me all the secret nooks and crannies that I had never even thought of finding before.

Both Alice and The Hatter were absent at Dinner which gave Mally and I hours of funny material to joke about.

"You know what?" Mally asked me; as we sat on the bench outside.

She crawled up to sit on my shoulders and looked out to the snowy mountains with me.

"Who needs the love birds!?" Mally cried. "Because now I have you; my newest bestest friend."

"Awe, thanks Mally," I sat, scratching her small head. "Just to think, when I first met you, you stabbed me."

Mally giggled.

"I can stab you now if you like!?" she cried, grinning and holding her small sword.

"No thank you," I said, smiling.

We remained where we were for a while before Mallymkun began to get tired so she returned inside.

I stayed outside in the cold air, watching my breath turn white as I exhaled.

"You Majesty," said a gruff voice from behind me.

"Wrong Queen, Mirana's inside," I said without turning around.

Guards, are they blind?!

"No, I am not looking for Mirana of Marmoreal, I am looking for Arietta of Crims," the voice said, hastily.

I looked around to see a tall Red Guard standing behind me, standing straight and looking right at me.

"What are you doing here!?" I cried, taken-back. "How did you get in? There are guards everywhere!?"

"I got your news Majesty," The Guard said. "And I have prepared the troops for battle; we shall kill every single one of these wretched people."

What was going on!? I had no idea who this guard was and how he got here, but it certainly was not because of me!?

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, angrily. "Just go, get away from here! Before they kill you!?"

"Right Majesty, I shall return to base with the news," The Guard said turning and running away.

I was completely gob smacked. I had no idea what was going on! I knew all of the guards in the Red fleet and he certainly was not one!

I watched the guard run away and spied the long white spear on his back. What Red Guard would have a white spear!? Unless… unless it was not a Red Guard at all, but a White one… I had been set up!

I stepped forwards but heard a crackling of leaves from somewhere nearby.

I headed towards the sound but could find nothing, except for a small tearing of blue material that one of the hedges had caught hold of.

I stood up straight and looked in the distance, holding the tearing.

"Ooo, someone's been naughty," said Chessur's voice, his head appearing beside me before disappearing.

I returned to the castle, absolutely confused and went to my room, falling straight to sleep.

I awoke to the next morning so see my whole room had been packed away into many large boxes.

I stood up and dressed before making my way downstairs and into the Throne room where everybody was gathered.

"Why is all my stuff packed up?" I asked, walking into the room.

The room fell silent as Mirana stood up from her throne, a scarce look plastered over her face.

"Ari, we have reason to believe that you have conspiring against us," she said, controlling her temper with much angst.

"What!?"

I looked around the room; The Tweedles looked down to the ground in synch, not moving. The Dodo looked ashamed but could not hold my eye contact. Mally was sitting on the arm of the throne, looking quite upset. But Mally was nothing compared to how sad The Hatter looked. His eyes were the most golden I had ever seen and his hair was soo droopy, not to mention the long frown on his face.

Alas, there was one person in the room that was not looking upset- Alice.

She stood beside The Hatter, with a straight face- but as I noticed, missing a patch from the hem of her blue dress.

"I did not do anything!?" I cried, returning my gaze to Mirana.

"You did," Alice said, almost teasingly. "We saw you, last night whilst on a stroll. Me and The Hatter. Isn't that right Hatter?"

I looked to The Hatter, my heart beating loudly and my hands beginning to shake.

He looked to the ground but nodded, not able to speak.

"Alright, yes I was talking to a Red Guard last night but I had no idea who he was-"

"Liar!" Alice accused. "You were talking about arranging troops to kill us all! Did I not tell you she couldn't be trusted!? Wouldn't it just be better for everyone if you just, left?"

I looked into Alice's matching brown eyes.

They did not seem filed with anger, or jealously like I initially expected… more like fright. She was scared of something… not me…no, not fully, it was something I was going to do that she was scared of.

"Well, if that's what everyone wants," I said, taking one last look into The Hatters eyes before bolting out of the throne room, past the guards and down the stairs.

I kept running, the White Guards right behind me but I could not let them capture me.

I made it to the gardens and dove through the maze, making it out the other side and heading towards the path, except missing it and tumbling all the way down the hill to the ground on the southern side of the castle.

I stood up, dusting off my hands and my purple dress. I was right on the edge of the frozen lake.

I made my way back around the castle, climbing up and around the mountain and using a nearby ledge to push myself over the wall.

I was in one of the back gardens of the castle, but just the garden I wanted.

I made it to the hole in the ground which was now covered in sticks and stones and pushed past them, jumping down into the Labyrinth.

Behind me there was a wall of rocks from where The Hatter had tricked the creature into bashing into the wall.

How I would miss that hat.

My eyes began to tear up, but I held the tears in- I must be strong.

I continued along the tunnels, back tracking the way I had travelled with The Hatter all those months ago to the best of my memory before making it to the two signs again.

"Hiteway and edray?" I read aloud.

What does it mean?

Wait… the way I had just come from was hiteway… hiteway… white! White plus ay! Pig Latin!

"Red," I stated, looking down towards the other tunnel.

I sighed.

Where else would I go?

I dove off into the darkness, weaving my way through the tunnels before finding a small gap of light.

I dug through it and pulled myself up, right into the back garden of the Red Castle.

"Halt," said a Guard, running up to me.

"Why does this always happen?" I asked, almost forcefully. "Get out of my way! I am Arietta of Crims, daughter of Iracebeth, niece of Mirana and granddaughter of Calista and Rowan of Dementia and I desire to speak with Horracks Emerella of the C.R.E.S.T of Hearts! So… can you make that happen? Or will your head, be off?!"

The Guard lowered his spear and bowed his head.

"Right away Majesty," he said, beckoning for me to follow him.

I followed the Guard inside and to the large double doors of the throne room.

Angrily, I pushed open the doors and stepped into the room.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEAD!" I cried, a voice coming from somewhere inside me that I had never heard before.

Emerella froze dead as she stood talking to Nivens McTwisp the betraying White Rabbit.

"You're back," she said, looking to me. "But you picked your side Ari, and it was not us. So why in Underland are you back?!"

I walked forwards and pet one of the frog servants on the head.

"Because Horracks," I said spitefully. "I have learnt my lesson. Why be good, when you can be… bad?"

With one swoop I slapped the frog across the face, causing it to fly back into the wall and slump down in pain.

Emerella's eyes lit up, almost happy.

I walked over, the Rabbit beginning to shake.

I bent down beside him and smiled unconvincingly.

"Nivens, Nivens, Nivens," I began. "I found it weird how quickly you came back to our side when I was first introduced to you, but now I know. You are telling my dearest Aunty every word we say… and do you know what that is called my dearest Nivens? It is called treason… you can ask your lovely Alice, after all she is the expert in staging it."

I stood up, hands on my hips.

"Now, what should we do with him?" I asked myself, as Nivens began to whimper. "Oh I know, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Two Red Guards took the rabbit and began to pull him away.

"No! No! We trusted you!" The Rabbit whimpered, as he was pulled down the corridor.

I walked towards the throne, licking my fingers still covered with frog saliva.

"Yes, as did I," I said, sitting down on the throne as everyone (including Emerella) bowed before me. "Now, what are you all doing sitting around here!? Ari misses her mummy."

I smiled delightedly.

Oh how good it was to be home.

_:O She did not! Haha. So Arietta has returned to the throne… does this mean the Queen will return? And what did Alice see on the Oraculum that made her do what she did? What will happen to Nivens! Well, you'll have to wait and see! :) Thanks once again for reading and reviewing, you're awesome! MikiChik x _


	9. Clash of the Crown

Eight– Clash of the Crown

"What kind of blood room is this!?' I demanded, holding my hips in anger. "There are five walls and not one of them is blood red!?"

Paola the Cat designer looked up to me, shaking.

I bent down and looked at the cat.

"Th-this is blood red," she stammered. "I-it says so on the tin-"

"I do not care, what it due said, so for now off with your head!" I cried, before standing. "Oh that rhymed… laugh!"

The guards around the room began to quietly laugh.

I smiled before turning back to the cat who was also laughing.

"Not you," I snapped. "You're going to die, get her out of here!"

"No! NO HELP!" The cat whimpered, as the guard tugged her out of the room.

I dipped my finger into the paint and looked at it.

"Oops, it is blood red," I said, wiping my finger along the wall. "No matter, did not like her much anyway. She smelt like fish."

I stormed out of the room and down the corridor, into the throne room and sat down atop the glorious red throne.

"My Lady," Emerella said, walking over and bowing down to me. "How humble it is that you grace us with your presence at this time."

I lowered my eyes and crossed my legs over one another.

"By what do you mean?" I asked, attempting to sound mildly elegant.

Emerella stood up straight; her hair today was spun up into a tight bun.

"Well, we were planning to have our meeting to discuss the plan of attack," Emerella stated, humbly. "But we were not sure if you desired-"

"I AM THE QUEEN HORRACKS!" I snapped, standing up and holding my hips. "I SHOULD BE INFORMED EVEN IF I DO NOT DESIRE TO ATTEND!"

The room was silenced.

I knew I probably shouldn't have yelled like I did, but I was getting extremely tired of not feeling at home anywhere. At Marmoreal I was accused for something I did not do and here everyone is keeping secrets from me!? I suppose I wouldn't trust me either considering I did desert them, but still! I came back didn't I!?

Slowly, I turned around and sat back down on the chair, my long red dress clumping around my legs.

"Yes, yes your majesty, you will be included... of course," Emerella stammered, lowering her head and avoiding my eyes. "Whatever you wish."

I grinned pleasantly, mildly enjoying the power I had over everyone around me.

It was much better than being back at Marmoreal; over there no-one listened to me! Now everyone HAD to.

But… but The Hatter… no, no he didn't listen to me either! So why should I care!? I wonder if he even misses me.

"S-s-so," Emerella began, looking around to the other scared members of the court who had suspiciously moved closer towards the door since my outburst. "We need a plan, a plan of attack to kill both Alice and The White Queen, obtain their blood and with the combined power of theirs' our own Queen's and the mirror's power bring back Iracebeth. Any suggestions as to how to do that?"

The room was silent.

"Oh COME NOW!" Emerella yelled, pacing forward and glaring down at everyone. "SOMEONE must have an idea!?"

"Actually, I do," I said, standing.

Everyone turned to me, scared looks plastered upon their faces.

"Well don't act so surprised," I snapped. "I've been plotting this for months!"

I walked forwards, my red heels clicking on the stone floor. I held my hands in front of me and lowered my eyebrows, grinning tastefully.

"There is only one problem with a front-on battle," I began, loudly. "The White Army would win. So, we must use the one thing that matters the most against them- doing the right thing. They are obsessed with being right, being brave, being the best… and the worst thing about that; is that they can be extremely, predictable."

Emerella looked to me.

"So you suggest… a trap?"

"Exactly!" I grinned; as yet another idea sprang to mind. "Horracks, my mother had a small amount of magic within her blood did she not?"

Emerella nodded, "yes, not much but enough to make a good potion. Why?"

I laughed inside, knowing how wicked my own plan was going to be yet no-one else had any idea.

"Prepare me an army, inform them that they leave at dawn," I ordered, and two guards near the door hurried off.

I turned around, swinging my long cloak behind me and heading for the right hallway.

"Your Majesty what exactly is going on?" Emerella asked, jumping to my side and hurrying along beside me.

"You talk far too much Horracks," I sniggered, storming along the hallway as she tried aimlessly to catch up to me but failing.

I turned another corner and tore into the Library, going down to the back row and pulling out a large blue book, before taking it to the kitchens and opening it to page 593.

I scanned my eyes along the page, taking the ingredients out from the cupboard and beginning the potion.

"There you are," Emerella cried, walking into the room and leaning over my shoulder to read the book. "'Mirror Image Potion,' is this what I think it is?"

I smiled as I placed a five inch nail into the bubbling pot.

"I told the army that they would be leaving at Dawn, and they will… just, not in the way The White Army will be," I said, maliciously.

Emerella laughed and lent against the table.

I had never seen her soo… happy.

"Your Majesty," said a voice from the doorway.

I looked up, throwing a Green Nettle into the pot and causing it to go a bright purple colour.

"Yes Guard," I said, politely.

"The Rabbit is getting restless… he tried to break out, again," The Guard replied, slowly.

I clenched my teeth and breathed in deeply.

"I shall speak with him," I ordered, handing Emerella the Troll's hand I was holding. "Break off the fingers and add them in, then finish it off. I'll be back soon."

Emerella was taken-back but held the hand none the less, looking as if she were about to throw up.

I walked out of the room, along the corridors and down the dungeons steps. Frobis allowed me entrance to the cells and I walked along until reaching the cell which held the small white rabbit who was curled up into a little ball in the corner near the door.

I reached my pointed heel through the slender bars and kicked him square in the stomach, causing the rabbit to lurch and sit up quickly, grasping his ears and shaking madly.

"Nivens, Nivens, Nivens," I chanted, leaning down and looking at the little, squirmy creature. "You should know by now that there is no way out of your predicament- only death. Which luckily for you, awaits you tomorrow."

I stood up and ran my finger along my red lips, visualizing the fried rabbit I shall be served tomorrow night.

"No, you wouldn't!" The Rabbit argued, jumping up against the bars and grasping onto them, looking up at me ever soo frightened.

"Oh but I would you fool!" I snapped. "You lot deserted me, treated me like some stupid child who didn't deserve anything! Everything was fine until you chose that betraying LIAR over me!"

I wasn't aware how loud I was being until I spied Frobis at the entrance to the cells looking at me with concern.

I sighed and looked down; sitting back on the cold stone surface with my long dress spurted around me.

"I would have stayed with you all, forever," I finished, slowly. "I was free, for the first time in my life. I had friends, I had a family… I had everything I had ever dreamt of… and it was all taken away."

I looked up to Nivens who was now looking very much more relaxed, his eyes now looking sad and ears were drooped to his sides.

"You are still in there, aren't you Ari," Nivens said, after a while of no-one talking. "The one, who saved The Hatter, befriended a mouse and single-handedly made Queen Mirana smile after being the saddest I have ever seen her. You know this isn't you Ari… you're just pretending."

I could no longer speak.

I tried… but no words left my throat.

Nivens was wrong, he HAD to be wrong. I would never go back I'd just get thrown out all over again.

I looked up, contempt in my heart and I stood.

"Guards, take the rabbit to the throne room- he will be released," I said, hastily.

I knew that Nivens was looking at me, with gratitude deep in his eyes but I could not meet them.

The Guards heaved the rabbit out of the cells and I watched as they took him up the stairs and away.

After remaining where I was for a while, I went after them, Frobis glaring deeply at me but I pushed past him.

I made it to the door outside the throne room where Emerella caught up with me.

"I finished the potion, but what is this -may I ask- about the betrayer being released?" she demanded, angrily.

I shook my head and grinned. "It is all part of the plan."

Emerella looked confused.

"We need a way to draw out the White Army, and this is the best way."

Emerella's eyes lit up.

"Ohh I see," she said, quietly and nodding.

I led the way into the throne room and sat down at the throne with Emerella behind me.

"Well, get rid of him!" I demanded, as the guards began to tug him away. I turned to Emerella, "So the plan begins at dusk tomorrow. We will attack Marmoreal and kill all inside."

"Is there any way of them beating us?" Emerella asked; playing along with what I was saying as Nivens was still in earshot.

"Only one, if they attack first," I continued. "But they will have no idea, after all how would they know?!"

I began to laugh just as the two doors were closed behind Nivens and the guards, blocking them from us.

"Do you think it worked?" Emerella asked, as I stood and stepped forward.

I took a deep breath in, remembering all the things Nivens had said to me down in the dungeons.

"I hope so," I said, and I really did- for Nivens's sake.

* * *

_Nivens scurried into the throne room, falling down onto the floor in pain._

"_Nivens," Mirana cried, scurrying over to him and looking down in shock. "Nivens are you alright? You have been missing for weeks, days in fact!"_

_Nivens coughed and stood up, his red outfit tattered and torn from his cross country run to get to safety._

"_The Red…. The Red Army nears," Nivens stuttered, grasping onto Mirana's outstretching arm for balance. "They plan to attack tomorrow at dusk. The… the only way to beat them, is if we attack first."_

_The room was silent as Alice and The Hatter slowly came in, Alice shocked at the sight and sounds she was hearing._

"_I told you, I told you all did I not!?" she said, quickly. "Arietta is the enemy, she plotting against us. Look what she has done to Nivens! Is that not proof enough!? We must attack first, defend our boarders and keep that Bloody Big Head far away from here!"_

_Mirana looked up, a tear in her elegant eye._

"_The proof is now overwhelming," she said. "If we must, we must. Bayard, prepare an army, we attack at dawn."_

"_Yes Majesty," Bayard said, dashing out of the room as fast as his little paws could carry him._

_Mirana looked down to Nivens before returning her gaze to Alice._

"_Do you really think this is best?" she asked, slowly._

_Alice nodded._

"_Well we have to," she said. "I am not letting you down."_

_Suddenly she turned to The Hatter, who had not spoken a word._

_He eyes were golden and tired and his hair droopy, hit hat was held between his hands._

"_Hatter," Alice said. "I need to know you're with me on this."_

_The Hatter looked from Mirana to Alice and shook his head slowly, meaning he would help._

"_Alright, we leave at dawn," Alice said, looking to Mirana. "Although, you should remain here."_

_Mirana nodded, unwilling to argue and she began to stoke Nivens on his sore and tired head._

"_You have done well Mr McTwisp," she commended. "Rest now, we shall not expect any more form you."_

_Nivens breathed silently._

_He was soo glad to be home, however part of him wished he could have done more to return Ari to her rightful home… Marmoreal._

* * *

"They're here," Emerella said, leaning away from the binoculars and smiling.

I peered over the edge of the balcony, looking down at my "army".

I couldn't find the right words to say, or even to think.

My life had gotten worse and worse and there was nothing I could do or say to fix it anymore.

I had given up- on both myself and everybody else.

Mirana had done exactly what I knew she would do and now the plan which I had soo eagerly created was happening right before me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Majesty," Emerella said, grasping my arm. "We must get going."

I managed a smile and followed Emerella away, as the White Army approached the castle.

* * *

_Alice lead the army, feeling braver that she did the last time she was thrown into battle._

_Unlike last time, her heart was not pounding hard within her chest it was beating at a normal, steady pace._

_She was not scared, she was eager._

_Eager to finally end this and bring peace one and for all!_

_She was not about to let some silly girly-girl come in and bring back the creature that had destroyed soo many lives, including one of her dearest friend The Hatter who was walking quietly beside her._

_He hadn't been the same since Arietta had left; Alice began to ponder if he really did care for her._

_They reached the grounds in front of castle Crims, the soldiers all lining up in a row behind Alice, the Hatter, Mally, Thackery and the Tweedles._

_This time, it was going to end._

_Alice took a deep breath in and looked to The Hatter who was glumly looking down at his long broad sword yet hadn't touched it._

"_You are with me, right?" Alice asked, hopeful._

_The Hatter did not respond. He hadn't spoken for hours._

_Alice stepped in front of the army and looked out at her troops that she would lead to victory._

"_Today," she yelled, pacing before them. "Today we finish this, once and for all. No more horror, no more nightmares of what could happen. Today we attack, and today we win. For Mirana! For Marmoreal! And for Freedom!"_

_The Army erupted into cheers and screams in agreement._

_Alice looked to The Hatter who was still yet to smile._

"_Come on Hatty," Alice encouraged. "We need to be strong."_

_The Hatter looked up and nodded his head, clutching his sword but still not taking it._

_Alice turned around as the draw bridge of the castle behind her began to lower and a giant army began to emerge, the numbers not seeming to end as the soldiers in red kept coming._

_Alice retreated back to her army, suddenly seeming scared._

_Thackery shuddered as he held his soup ladle and Mally began to panic before jumping atop The Hatter and standing on his shoulder._

_The Red Army stopped a mere meter from the White Army, but neither side did attack._

_Out of no-where, as if by magic the image of Arietta appeared, right in front of Alice._

"_My dear, dear Alice, it's been far too long," Arietta said, grinning as she wore her long red gown._

_Alice stepped forwards._

"_How did you do that?"_

_Arietta laughed._

"_Hello? I'm the Red Queen's daughter? I do obtain a small amount of magic in my blood," Arietta said, as if she were right there. "But you should know that since I'm magic I do have some very special powers, and one of them is the ability to create the illusion of someone or something that isn't really there. For example, right now I'm a million miles away… actually to be precise, three hundred and twenty eight miles away."_

_There was a glint of sparkle in her eyes that only The Hatter noticed; he could tell she was excited about something._

"_Marmoreal," he said, inventively._

"_Oh Hatter you really are a smart one aren't you," Arietta said grinning. "So I thank you one and all for coming to my little show, but by the time you return home… it'll already be too late. Oh and one last thing, thank you Alice. No really thank you, if it weren't for your betraying, backstabbing trick I never would have thought of this idea, so thank you. Now, my little White Chess pieces, RUN! Run back to your Queen. You heard me, RUN!"_

_With one quick and foul laugh Arietta disappeared, along with her large army. The Drawbridge was raised once again and Alice turned quickly to The Hatter. _

"_All we must do is wait," Alice said, cleverly. "There is only one way out of the castle and they have not snuck past us!"_

_The Hatter's eyes widened._

"_No, there's another way," he said. "A way only she and I know. Quick, to the castle!"_

* * *

I pulled myself up through the tunnel.

Hastily, the Red guards spread themselves around the garden and I sent the others off to obtain the other sectors of the castle.

We had to have control of every ounce of Marmoreal if we were to succeed.

"To the throne room," I ordered, "This way."

I led Emerella and five other guards through the castle, weaving along the corridors and entering the throne room.

Mirana was pacing across the room with The Dodo and Nivens sitting down on the stairs looking glum.

With one swoop Emerella snuck up behind the beautiful Queen, holding a long dagger to her neck and before The Dodo or Nivens could do anything they were obtained by two of my guards.

I walked into the room, a dagger in one of my hands as I ran the blade over the tips of my fingers but no deep enough to cut them.

"Oh Aunty, why did you have to be soo predictable?" I asked her, leaning close but Mirana looked away. "Honestly? I knew exactly what your pathetic troops were going to do from day one!"

I stepped away and grinned down at the Dodo and Nivens.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you go?" I hissed to the rabbit, who couldn't keep my eye.

I returned to Mirana and smiled, before pulling out the small heart shaped mirror from my back pocket.

"You know what this means my dear Aunty," I said, wickedly. "But first we must wait for dear, dear Alice who will heroically run through the door in three… two….one….?"

"Your majesty!?" Alice cried, pushing through the door wearing her full armour suit.

Alice, along with The Hatter, Mally, The Tweedles and Thackery all looked absolutely exhausted from their quick trip back, but the first thing I did was smile.

"Oh how nice of you to join us," I said, grinning. "I was wondering if you'd ever make it. Oh look Hatty… it's nearly six o'clock, dinner time."

I looked to The Hatter who looked sadly back at me and I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt.

But as soon as I saw the stubborn face of Alice Kingsely beside him, the guilt was gone.

_So what did you think? Sorry this took soo long by the way, my bad :( Haha. So yea, I still have a few more chapters in store so I promise you all that I will finish the story! I am determined! Haha. Anyway, please do review and I hope you are all excited as to what happens next; will Arietta bring back her mother? Will she and The Hatter ever be together? Will Mirana live? Will Ari live? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out! MikiChik x_


	10. Mirror Image

Nine- Mirror Image

I grinned.

I couldn't hold it in, it just appeared.

I suddenly felt soo evil, looking into the eyes of the man I…

No, concentrate, I can't let them win- they betrayed me! I should be happy to be standing where I was, holding the power of the room, my red soldiers shrouding the building and the future of Underland in my hands.

So why was I having doubts!

"Ari stop this! You can not-" Mally began.

"Seriously Aunty you need to keep your subjects in line," I hissed, glaring at the rodent and then returning my gaze to Mirana.

Mirana's eyes were plastered to my own; but it wasn't anger, no… it was shame. She was ashamed of me.

Well, she WAS the one who kicked me out in the first place! Why should I care!

"My Lady, shall we continue at great haste," Emerella broke in, glaring at Mirana.

"Yes, we must," I said, walking in a mild circle with my hand placed behind my back. "You guards, seize them."

The guards nearby hastily jumped upon the traitors and obtained each of them, their hands behind their backs and even Mally who had put up much of a fight was left hanging by her tail at the hands of one of my red guards.

I gestured to the guards to bring Alice over and I smiled at her.

Alice struggled, tugging on the guards arms but they were far too strong for her.

"You're despicable," Alice spat, glaring up at me. "You are honestly telling me that you want to bring back the most dastardly and vile creature in all of Underland! What do you think you'll accomplish from this?"

I lent down her, lowering my eyes and letting her glare right at me without any fret showing on my face.

"You know what Ali, I don't think I'll accomplish anything," I admitted, quietly. "But my mother will."

I laughed feverishly, leaving everyone quite perplexed as I stood up straight. I turned to walk away from Alice when I spied The Hatter.

He was the only person who was not struggling to get away.

His eyes were low and his expression grim, yet there was still a flicker of some sort within those luminous eyes of his.

He caught my eye and his lips moved into a small smile.

I was bemused, yet couldn't tear my own eyes away.

"My Lady!"

With much remorse I tore my eyes away to spy Emerella standing beside Mirana, a dagger in her hand.

"We must begin," she said, reaching her hand out for the mirror.

I pushed her hand aside and walked over, looking into my Aunt's gloomy eyes.

I took the dagger from Emerella and lent around to Mirana's ear, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Quickly I sliced the dagger along Mirana's palm, the dark blood staining the sharp silver blade.

"STOP!" Alice whelped, but I stepped back, the dagger and mirror in my hands.

Mirana remained completely still, not showing any pain although her eyes suddenly began to water.

I dangled the dagger over the mirror and jolted the dagger slightly so a single drop of blood fell.

The droplet fell down and in stead of bouncing on the surface; it fell into the mirror itself, like water into a lake.

The mirror began to turn a bright white colour yet the teleportation was not yet complete- we still needed the blood of a neutral being.

Emerella began to grin broadly and squeal like a little girl in excitement.

Without fully wanting to, I found myself looking over to The Hatter, who was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling Hatter?" I asked, un-aware of what I was saying until I had said it.

The room turned to The Hatter, whose smile immediately disappeared.

"I was-" he began, trying to step forward but the guards would not let him.

I waved my hand, telling them to let him go.

"Thank you," The Hatter commended, as the guards realised their grip on the mad man.

He brushed himself down and altered his hat before looking up and grinning.

"I was considering words that start with the letter H," The Hatter began, pacing slightly.

I knew it was obvious… and I knew I shouldn't… but I couldn't take my eyes of him.

I hadn't seen Tarrant in soo long and to see him now, all bright and full of joy made me suddenly remember the days when I too were like that.

Like every time Emerella made me cry as a child, the thought of one day being as merry as the man I met at the fair kept me going.

Now… now what was I doing?

I was going to ruin those thoughts of joy for all the other little children out there if I returned my mother.

Suddenly it all made sense… that glimmer in his eyes, that glint behind his little smile- it wasn't just happiness, it was also hope. He was still filled with hope.

"-Words like 'Hero' and 'Happiness, and…"

"We haven't got time for this, guards!" Emerella snapped, and the guards sprang back on The Hatter.

"…heart," I said, quietly.

"Yes," The Hatter said, hearing my slight mutter. "Because mine is… breaking."

My eyes widened, as my own heart fluttered.

Did that mean…?

"Wait," Emerella laughed, coming to stand beside me. "Are you saying you… you're in love with Ari?" She laughed once again. "The Hatter is in love with the future Queen."

Emerella laughed once more; low and bellowing, the sounds echoing off the walls.

I looked to The Hatter, my lower lip trembled and his did the same.

"Emerella," I snapped.

Emerella suddenly stopped, standing up straight.

"What? It is not like you feel the same," she said, quickly.

I looked over at him again, a small smile appearing across my face before I suddenly snapped myself out of it.

I wiped the stained dagger clean on the side of my dress and walked over to Alice, gripping the dagger and mirror in either hand.

Alice stood up straight and for the first time since I had known her she suddenly looked frightened.

"What? The brave Alice can't handle a bit of blood?" I asked, quietly.

"No, I just can't handle knowing that I'm going to be one of the reasons of the Red Queen's return, that's all," Alice retorted, yet her voice seemed more quivery than angry.

With one slash I swiped the blade along Alice's palm, the warrior grasping her hand immediately in pain.

"You're a murdered Ari! A Murderer!" Alice cried, as I faced away from her and dripped the blood into the mirror.

Me… a murderer?

I watched as the blood drop plummeted down and into the mirror, absorbing into the white abyss and disappearing inside the mirror.

Suddenly there was a bright red light, beaming out from the mirror which caused my eyes to water so I was forced to look away.

When the light stopped, I re-opened my eyes, noticing that everyone else had had to look away also.

"Who's there? What is going on? WHERE AM I!"

The voice was high and temperamental, yet there were some parts of it that sounded familiar.

I looked down into the mirror to see a large head, covered with white make-up complete with dark red mattered hair and large blue eyes with matching eye shadow.

"Mother?" I asked, slowly.

The woman looked up at me, recognition suddenly appearing within her eyes.

"Arietta?" she said, her voice lowering. "Is it really you?"

I nodded, smiling slightly.

"You brought mommy back," the woman said, grinning. "I am soo proud of you."

"Not yet Your Majesty," Emerella said, and I held the mirror up so as everyone could see the woman within it. "She must ensue to put her own blood into the mirror to bring you all the way through from the Outlands."

I nodded, even though I wasn't fully listening, I was watching The Hatter.

He loved me… he… The Hatter… Tarrant Hightopp… the one I had known since I was a little girl…the one I thought was in love with Alice was actually in love with me…? Me- the one who was going to destroy all of Underland- and yet he was still smiling at me.

Suddenly Mirana began to quietly laugh.

I looked over to her.

"What is so funny my dearest sister?" my mother demanded from within the mirror. "I am back to take back what belongs to ME! With one more drop of blood from my dearest daughter, The Looking-Glass Mirror will transport me back from this filth I was confounded to and I shall once again be Queen!"

Mirana was still quietly laughing.

I looked to the others who had blank expressions over their faces.

"She will not do it," Mirana said, elegantly once she had stopped laughing.

"Who will not? WHO!" my mother demanded, causing my hand that was holding the mirror to shake.

"Your beloved daughter," Mirana explained. "She will not provide you with the blood you soo desperately require."

"AND WHY NOT!" my mother demanded.

"Because, unlike you or I Arietta is truly fearless," Mirana said, delectably. "It is not the absence of fear that makes one fearless; it is the ability to do the right thing in spite of your fear. Isn't that right Ari?"

All eyes turned to me, as a single tear fell down my right cheek.

"Arietta, tell her! Tell her you will bring me back! ARIETTA!" my mother yelled, but I could not look at her.

"I'm sorry," I said to her, before looking down to the dagger and dropping it on the floor. "I am not a murderer."

There were assorted gasps across the room, before it fell silent.

"Ari," The Hatter said, smiling broadly.

I smiled back, feeling my toes flutter slightly at the sight of my beloved Hatter.

"YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER!" My mother yelled, angrily. "YOU DID THIS SISTER! YOU TURNED MY OWN DAUGHTER AGAINST ME! HORRACKS, KILL HER!"

I looked around as Emerella raised her sword and pointed it towards Mirana.

"NO!" I yelled, hastily picking back up my dagger and throwing it towards Emerella, piercing her right through her cold heart and causing her to fall to the ground.

I took a deep breath in, gasping for air.

I was a murderer.

I dropped to the ground placing the mirror with my mother still inside it beside me as I cried loudly, my tears flooding down my face.

The Hatter pushed the guards away and ran up behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder as I wept.

I stood up, looking at him as he placed his comforting hands on my shoulder.

"I-I-" I spluttered, un-able to talk.

"Shush," The Hatter insisted, tugging me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder.

The guards stopped and released the others, falling back to the wall and waiting for orders.

Mirana walked around The Hatter and me and picked up the mirror; looking down to her sister who was screaming and banging on the inside of the glass mirror.

I caught my breath and The Hatter slowly released me, wiping a tear from my face with his thumb.

"You were b-b-brilliant Ari," he whispered, quietly.

"I killed her," I argued. "Alice was right, I do not belong here."

"You did the right thing Ari," Alice said, from behind me.

I looked over to her, and she smiled.

"It appears I was wrong about you," she continued. "I should have listened to everyone else. You truly are fearless."

"Jealousy's a curse Ali," I said, walking towards her but still grasping The Hatter's hand. "I know you felt threatened by me. And I'm sorry."

"For what? Being a great friend for everyone here whilst I deserted them!" Alice cried. "You are the hero here, not me."

We both smiled before I ran over and gave my newest friend a hug, my eyes watering slightly but I held back my tears.

We laughed slightly as we broke apart and I wiped my eyes.

"So Ari," Mirana said, and I turned to her. "What do we do, with my sister?"

"YOU RELEASE ME THAT'S WHAT YOU DO!" my mother shrieked, loudly.

I stepped towards her and looked deeply into the eyes of my mother, the one who had murdered more people than anyone else in this room.

"Ari, Ari it's me, your mommy! You wouldn't do anything to harm me would you?" my mother stammered, quivering.

I looked up to Mirana whose eyes danced within their perfect sockets.

"I have an excellent idea as to what to do with you," I said, grinning.

After hugging Mally, the Tweedles, the Dodo, Nivens and The Hatter once more; I lead everyone along the familiar corridors and into the back room of the library, taking the mirror from Mirana and placing my mother on one of the hooks on the wall, facing the fabled Oraculum.

"And now for the rest of your days mother, you can look down at the one thing that could tell you exactly what to do to get out of here," I said, stepping back and looking at my screaming mother with all my friends.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled, loudly of course.

Mirana smiled tastefully at me, before leading us out of the room, The Hatter slinging his long arm over my shoulders and Alice at my side, with Mally sitting atop my head her sword in her hand.

"Now, let's kill some guards!" she issued, bravely.

"You know what Mally?" I said, as we walked through the rows of books. "There's been enough blood shed because of my mother, I think it's about time we set an example for everyone here and find another solution."

"Ari, you really are b-b-brilliant," Alice said, grinning.

And for once, I believed her.

* * *

_Oh whoa, whoa waittt up everyone! Before you think the story is finished, its NOT! I'm not quite finished with my lovely Arietta yet, so don't fret. Sorry this took soo long by the way, and I hope you didn't get too confused. Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed this so far and if I love you enough you'll get a special mention at the end :) Anyway, read and review please! MikiChik x _


	11. Pandemonium

Ten- Pandemonium

Being back in my room at Marmoreal, made me feel more at home than I had felt in a long time.

As I folded up my red dress and gripped my warm pyjamas, the feeling of accomplishment filled me.

It was finally over, everything. The story was finished and all that was left was to maintain the peace and amnesty of Underland for the rest of its days.

I glanced over at the clock on the mantle displaying that it was two thirty in the morning.

I couldn't sleep.

I began to ponder if maybe I had some chronic sleeping disorder… but that would be silly.

I placed the dress into a nearby chest of clothing I had gathered from my old wardrobe in Crims- filled with various red coloured clothing.

I closed the chest and locked the latches, turning away and smiling.

That was the last memory I had from my life in Crims.

The red guards had all been converted to white and Crims was now going to be turned into a museum, commemorating all the years of Underland and all of it's great hero's and heroines.

The story of Alice was of course one of its main exhibits, but there had been rumours of an Arietta exhibit in the making which I am of course very fond of.

I crawled over to my bed and lay down, running my hands through my long blonde hair.

I suddenly thought to my mother, down in the library on her own with her fierce eyes locked onto the Oraculum.

I closed my eyes and smiled, knowing there was no way she could get it.

I awoke the next morning, feeling surprisingly sore.

I bathed and changed into a quaint light green dress.

It felt good to not have to wear red all the time.

I made my way downstairs, eating a large breakfast and hurrying out to the grounds.

I slipped off my shoes and walked along the soft, delicate grass- the bristles tickling my toes.

I walked along the grassy pathway, until I came to a large rotunda of which was occupying a small Dodo.

I walked up the small wooden steps and grinned at the Dodo as I walked over to him.

"Hello there," I said, as he lowered the book he was currently immersed within.

The Dodo looked up to me and a slight smile appeared over his old beak.

"Why hello Miss Arietta, how are you today?" he asked, almost as if it were difficult to maintain a natural conversation with me still.

I cleared my throat, my hands held behind my back.

I was slightly nervous about conversing with someone of whom I had thought as my enemy for what seemed like so long.

"I am very well, thank you Dodo," I replied, courteously. "I was just pondering as I saw you, as to what you will be doing now that the Great War is over. Will you move out of the castle?"

The Dodo shifted slightly and adjusted his glasses.

"I am Miss Arietta, I most certainly am."

I hastily sat down beside him, the Dodo seeming even more uncomfortable.

"Where are you going?" I enquired, curiously.

"I am going off to find my son," The Dodo replied. "I gave him up after my wife was killed by The Red Queen's forces. It would be delightful to be able to see him one last time."

"What do you mean 'one last time'?" I asked, puzzled.

"No-one lives forever Ari, I am getting old now… too old to be hanging around here," The Dodo explained. "I shall find my son and than my time will end."

"You can't be sure-"

"Yes I can Ari, I has been foretold," The Dodo cut-off. "Just like what has happened to you has been foretold and what will happen to everyone else. Sometimes, you must just go with the flow."

The Dodo picked up his book and escaped back into its world, queuing for me that it was time to leave.

I stood up and walked off, my hands behind my back as I wondered gleefully through the gardens, trailing my hands along a row of flowers until I spied two little men sitting under a tree arguing.

"No, she said it was this way!"

"Contrariwise, she actually meant the other way!"

"Hello Tweedles," I said, walking over to them and smiling kindly. "What ever is wrong? You seem very troubled?"

The Tweedles were silent, looking over to me and not catching my eye.

One nudged the other, who nudged him back before they both grunted,

"The Queen gave us a riddle for us to complete and we don't understand it," Tweedledum admitted quietly.

"Well, what was the riddle?" I asked, hopeful.

The Tweedles looked to each other, scratching their heads.

"Err, I don't remember…?"

"Me neither…?"

I laughed, which caused the Tweedles to smile faintly.

"I am glad to know that I can still laugh," I admitted, grinning down at them. "So, Tweedles. What will become of you? Will you stay in Marmoreal?"

"Mmm… yes," they both said, almost sadly.

"We have no where else to go," Tweedledee said, sadly.

My eyes saddened.

"No-one else to love," The Tweedles agreed, together.

I sighed deeply, wishing there was something I could say or do to help them…

"Tweedles, who are they?" I asked, spying two figures walking towards us.

The brothers turned around as two girls walked towards us, looking almost identical to the Tweedles except for stunningly long blonde hair.

"Maybe you should help them find their way?" I insisted, smiling.

Both the Tweedles made a slight gurgling sound, before running over to the two girls, pushing and tripping over one another on their way.

I stood up straight and grinned broadly, as my little boys' grabbed hold of the girls' hands and led them through the gardens, smiling at them eagerly.

From behind me I suddenly heard a loud scuffling sound and I spun around, spying a fluffy white tail attempting to hide behind an all too small flower.

"Rabbit?" I asked, peering around and seeing the furry creature,

The Rabbit lowered his ears, and hopped around and out of his hiding place.

"H-Hello Ari," he stammered, timidly.

"You know you don't need to be scared of me anymore Nivens," I advised, sternly. "I'm not going to chop your head off!"

Nivens shook violently, his hands up to his mouth and beginning to bite his little nails.

"I-It's just… you nearly did chop my head off," he stammered, averting my eyes.

He was completely right.

"Oh… oh Nivens," I said, dropping to my knees and leaning towards the rabbit. "I am so sorry. You did not deserve my pessimism. You are a good rabbit Nivens, and true to your Queen. How could I ever punish you for that?"

Nivens lowered his hands and walked a few steps towards me, twitching his little nose and standing a few steps from me.

With one quick movement, the rabbit kissed my cheek lightly and stepped backwards.

"Thanks," he said, blushing slightly before scampering away.

I stood up and smiled, shaking my head.

How could I have ever left this?

I looked up to the sky as the sun sat in the immediate centre and I knew it would be lunchtime soon, but there was still one more person I wanted to speak to.

I made my way towards the tree swing where I spied the small mouse sitting atop the swing.

How did I know she'd be here!

"Did you want me to push you?" I asked, walking around to face the little mouse.

Swiftly, Mally stood up on the swing- crossing her arms and averting her eyes.

"Mally?" I asked, sitting down beside her on the swing.

"I am cross with you," Mally cried, abruptly.

I sighed.

Wasn't everyone!

"I know you are Mally, and… and I'm sorry," I apologised, glumly. "It is just… I felt as if I was betrayed. And I had to leave, you lot pushed me out, remember! So really, it is I who should be cross with you!"

Mally slowly lowered her arms and looked over to me, guilt filling her eyes.

"You are right," she said. "I am sorry."

The mouse lowered her ears, her tail drooping behind her.

"You know I will always forgive my Mallymkun!" I cried, happily.

Mally opened her eyes, instantly filling with joy and running up my arm to sit atop my shoulder.

"Friends again!" Mally asked, jumping.

I laughed.

"Of course! When were we not!" I asked, smiling. "Now, I am starving! Let us eat something!"

Mally nodded and jumped off my shoulder, scurrying along the ground towards the castle.

I lingered around at the swing for a while, but soon made my way back to the castle for lunch.

I spent the rest of the day with Mally and The Hare, just running crazily around the castle before bumping into Alice and spending some time in the library writing stories.

I sat with all of my friends once again at dinner that night, enjoying a lovely meal which was only spoilt by the fact that The Hatter had not turned up.

"Ali, where's Tarrant?" I asked, as Alice broke into a piece of bread.

"I haven't seen him all day," Alice admitted, shrugging.

After dinner I wondered outside and found myself to The Hatter and my spot and sat down on the chair, looking out at the flowing waterfalls.

The cool night air hit my face and for once in a long time, I was happy to be alone.

"You… you're Arietta aren't you," said a solemn, intelligent voice.

I paused, my eyes winded as I sat up straight.

"Whom said that?" I asked, aloud.

"Who."

"Who what?"

"Who said that," the voice argued. "And that is quite a silly question actually."

"In what way?"

"Obviously someone said that, so to ask 'who said it' seems highly irrelevant."

I lowered my eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Oh for goodness sake," the voice said, as suddenly a bright blue butterfly landed beside me. "It was me."

I was taken-back.

"A butterfly?"

"Not just ANY butterfly, I am Absoluem," the blue butterfly said, almost angrily.

I gasped quietly.

I had read all about Absoluem, the wisest creature in the whole of Underland. When I was younger I often wanted to find him and ask who the man at the fair was, but I never did.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I said, hastily. "I did not mean-"

"Oh you are so like your mother, arrogant to the last," The butterfly snapped, sternly. "Anyway, I came here to say… to say…"

The butterfly took a deep breath in and finally said, "…thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For saving Underland of course!" he snapped. "God, I come all this way to say thanks and this is the gratitude I get!"

The butterfly huffed before flying off.

"No, come back I'm sorry," I cried, before sighing.

Me and my big mouth…!

I returned to the seat and dug my foot into the grass, feeling the bristles toughing the edges of my legs.

"What a b-b-b-b-b-"

I looked around as the stuttering Hatter walked over to me, tripping over his feet as he tried to speak.

"Brilliant?" I finished for him, grinning.

"Yes," he said, reaching me and looking down to me. "You clever thing!"

He tapped my nose and sat down beside me, causing my stomach to lurch slightly.

"So, where have you been all day mister?" I asked, cunningly. "I feel like I haven't seen you one bit!"

"Well that's because you haven't," he replied cunningly.

I shook my head, smiling.

"But no! I've been around… just…thinking," The Hatter said; his glorious green eyes glued to mine.

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

I laughed.

"What about me?" I asked, smirking.

The Hatter was silent for a while, biting his lip slightly before continuing.

"About… whether you remember what I said yesterday?" he asked, slowly. "About you?"

My stomach began to fill with butterflies…which was odd considering I had just had a mild argument with one.

"Hmm… no, sorry don't remember," I lied, tastefully. "You'll have to remind me."

The Hatter lowered his eyes and moved backwards.

"You remember, I know you do I've seen that face a thousand times!" he replied, smiling.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about!" I joked, The Hatter throwing his arms around me and causing me to laugh even harder.

Our laughing slowly faded and I looked up to Mr Hightopp, the man that I met soo many years ago and dreamt one day would be my prince charming.

I looked into his eyes and he into mine and suddenly for the first time ever, I knew exactly what to say.

"And guess what Mr Hatter?" I began, not tearing my eyes of his. "I love you too."

I had planned to say more, wanted to list reasons why and try to make it not too awkward… but before I could even begin to say anything, The Hatter was already kissing me.

_Alice had had a dream,_

_A horrible dream, her worst nightmare._

_She threw open the curtains and dressed quickly before making her way through the castle and down to the library, pushing her way through the back doors and opening the enchanted scroll, scanning her brown eyes down to the bottom where her worst nightmare had been written in black ink._

_She cried inside, but allowed no sound to emerge._

"_You've read the scroll haven't you," said a cruel and vile voice that could only belong to Iracebeth of Crims._

_Alice placed the scroll back down and walked over to where the Red Queen had been hung on the wall._

"_Do you want to know why Arietta is so important Alice?" The Red Queen said, spitefully._

"_Why?" Alice asked, quickly._

"_I shall tell you, after all, your father Charlie never did," The Red Queen replied, grinning._

The Hatter met me outside my door the next morning and we walked hand in hand down to breakfast, which this morning only had one absentee- Alice.

"Ari, how would you like to spend the day helping with my royal duties?" Mirana asked, kindly across the table. "After all you, as my niece, are the official Princess of Marmoreal... if you wish that is?"

"That would be lovely Mirana," I said, smiling.

After breakfast, along with all the other members of Mirana's court, I walked into the throne room ready to begin a day filled with royal duties.

"You look exceptionally b-b-beautiful today Ari," The Hatter whispered, as he stood beside me.

"Well, you look exceptionally h-h-handsome today!" I replied, proud of my counter-attack.

All of a sudden Alice Kingsely burst into the room, pushing past us with the mirror containing my mother in her hand.

"HELP ME!" my mother cried, but Alice kept walking.

"Alice…! Alice!" I cried; dashing after my friend as everyone else followed me.

She left the castle and walked all the way to the cliffs on the south side, holding the mirror out over it.

"Alice, what are you doing!" I demanded, as myself, The Hatter, Mirana, The Rabbit, The Hare, Mally, The Tweedles and The Dodo caught up with her.

"Alice, stop!" The Hatter cried, concern flooding his face.

Tears appeared in Alice's eyes as she held the mirror over the falls, knowing that if she dropped it she would have murdered someone.

"Alice why are you doing this?" I asked, stepping forward. "I know she's terrible, but she doesn't deserve to die! Nobody does!"

"If you had heard what she'd said," Alice said, through her tears.

"Tell her Alice," my mother said, spitefully. "Tell her the truth; she has a right to know youy know. Or would you rather I tell her about her father?"

"My father?"

"Yes dear, your father. Charles Edward Kingsely. Also known as Charlie," my mother explained. "My first love."

My eyes widened.

Alice's father… was also my father!

"What?"

"That's right sweetie," my mother began. "He knew all about Underland. He came here first as a child and then many years later. We met, and instantly fell in love. This was before I… was evil of course. Just after mommy and daddy told me I was no longer going to be Queen, Charlie told me that he was leaving me, for another woman. He had fallen in love with a woman named 'Helen' in the other world. So, I decided I wouldn't tell him that at that time I was in fact expecting a child- I was expecting you. See that's why I've always hated Alice soo much, because of her dreadful father and what he did to poor old me."

I looked to Alice who was in tears.

"So… so you're my sister?" I asked her, shocked.

"Half sister," my mother corrected.

"But why is this a bad thing?" The Hatter asked, suddenly.

"You should have heard how mean she was!" Alice cried. "How she insulted my father! Saying he was worthless and just a freak! How rude she was being about Margaret, and my mother! And then, about me! She is a vile creature who we should have killed right from the start! I do not care whose mother she is! Or the fact that she had a slight romance with my father! She deserves this."

I looked over to Mirana, who was not even making eye contact with Alice.

"Alice, please don't," The Hatter pleaded, hopeful.

"Do it Alice! Kill me!" my mother demanded, loudly. "GO ON DO IT! WHAT ARE YOU SCARED! No… you could never do it, you're just a coward. A coward and a cheat; just like your father. He deserved what he got Alice- everyone gets what they deserve in the end. But not me, oh no. And it was all because the Great Champion was scared!"

"NEVER!" Alice cried, flinging the mirror off the cliff and down into the waterfall, my mothers shrill screams filling the air.

Not a word was spoken until the last scream sounded when Alice broke down in tears.

"Alice," I said, stepping forwards but The Hatter pulled me back. "What?"

Mirana stepped forwards and looked down at one of her oldest friends.

"You know what happens now," she said, slowly. "You murdered another being who was of no current harm, and by the rules of Marmoreal you will be automatically banished from Underland forever."

I gasped loudly as well as everyone else.

Alice looked up, wiping her eyes and nodding.

"I know," she said, sadly. "I guess I could not change what was prophesised after all."

Tears began to form in my eyes and The Hatter gripped my hand tightly.

Suddenly behind Alice a large swirling portal appeared, ready to take her back to her world.

Alice began to tear up once more and looked over to us.

I couldn't handle it anymore; I ran over to her and gave her a giant hug, knowing I would never see her again.

"Oh Ali," I cried. "It's alright, I forgive you."

We broke apart and Alice smiled slightly.

"I'm glad someone does," she said, before looking back to The Hatter.

"Goodbye Tarrant," she said, tearfully. "You'll always be my bestest-craziest friend."

The Hatter smiled, yet his eyes turned golden.

"We shall meet again, lil' Alice," he said, bowing and attempting to smile.

"Well," Alice said, looking towards the portal and taking a deep breath in. "Goodbye Underland. Oh and Mirana, if I could have one last request…"

Mirana nodded.

"… can I forget everything," Alice finished.

"What, no! You'll forget me!" I argued. "All of us!"

"Less to miss I guess," Alice argued, solemnly. "Mirana? Please."

Mirana nodded once more, and beckoned towards the portal.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you," Alice said, grasping my hand once more before stepping into the portal and for suddenly, everything went dark.

_Okay, before you say anything read onto the epilogue! I promise it'll be a happy ending! :P MikiChik x_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue- The End of the Tale

Alice opened her eyes, rubbing them hastily as she sat up.

She ran her hands through her matted hair as she came to terms as to where she was.

She had obviously fallen asleep in her window seat as she about to open a letter addressed to her.

She held the letter between her hands as she looked to it; the small letters printed on the front were A-l-i-c-e…

"Alice," her mother said.

Alice looked up, her concentration leaving the small envelope for a while.

"Are you alright my child?" her mother asked, dashing over and feeling her daughter's warm forehead as she stood.

"I am fine mother, perfectly fine," Alice spluttered, tucking the letter behind her. "Just had a rather bizarre dream that's all."

"Well what type of dream my dear?" her mother asked, curiously.

Alice blinked a few times; trying to think back to her dream which felt soo real yet her vision was soo blurry.

"I don't really remember," Alice responded, dazedly. "But it was sad I think."

"Oh, well no need to dwell on such things my dear," her mother ordered. "Now, get yourself dressed and ready, two new clients are meeting you at eight."

Her mother left and Alice quickly bathed and changed into a respectable dress.

She looked down to the envelope which lay on her bed side table.

…_Rip it up Alice… break it. Trust me…._

Alice looked around.

She had sworn she had heard that voice before? But where…?

Suddenly she found herself walking over to it, and tearing it to pieces before throwing it into the fireplace.

"Alice," her mother said, knocking at the door before letting herself in. "We must go now. Are you sure you're alright."

"Yes mother," Alice responded, pushing past her mother and walking along the corridor and into her office where two tall figures stood patiently waiting for her.

The man was tall and wore a large hat. He had bright green eyes and a long smile was etched across his face. The other was a woman with lovely blonde hair and brown eyes much like Alice's. They smiled when they saw her, their hands clutched around each others.

"Why hello there," The man said, grinning. "I'm Terence Highwood and this is my wife Amelia. We would love to enquire into becoming business partners."

Alice suddenly smiled as she saw the two, the voice in her head from before oddly matching the man she was speaking to at the moment.

"Why Mr and Mrs Highwood, I would love to," Alice said; and even though she had only just met the pair, it seemed as if they had known each other forever.

* * *

_okay, now it's finished :)_

_THANKYOU! THANKYOUUU! THANKYOUUUU! THANKYOUUU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, MENTIONED TO A FRIEND, OR HAS EVEN JUST READ THIS LAST CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU THIS STORY WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST! You all truely are B-B-BRILLIANT! xoxo_

_Special thanks to: Peaches, Jodiza, The-Friction-In-Your-Jeans.x, IxXxLovexXxAgentxXxSands, .S Y N T H E T I Cperfection, twilight-werewolf-vampire-fan, RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel, Jo, ~~JazzHands~~, sarahbluerose13, In a World of My Own, shadow-the-hedgehog-247, mantharie, musicalsrock, Fourth Remnant, Luna-Bee, xXxLOveEachDayxXx, .No, AllysaLeigh, KirstyElla, Saaz.E, SBMFanatic, RoseWeasley123, midnight841188, SilverUkami and the lovley LillChik as well as everyone who has read this, YOU ALL DESERVE A BIG HUG! XD MikiChik xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
